Heart of Dixie
by Kaytiiiieee
Summary: Modern Day, Tris mom is a veterinarian and her dad is in the Army. Tris has been living in Alabama with her mom and brother all her life, after one year of living with her dad in Germany she returns to find a mysterious blue eye boy who moved there right after she left. FourTris! Rated M FOR DRUGS, LANGUAGE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Dixie

**Modern Day, Tris mom is a veterinarian and her dad is in the Army. Tris has been living in Alabama with her mom and brother all her life, after one year of living with her dad in Germany she returns to find a mysterious blue eye boy who moved there right after she left. FourTris! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Background info:**

**Tris: 22 year old college student studying to become an Equine Veterinarian**

**Four/Tobias: 23 year old college student studying to become Graphic Design artist.**

**Caleb: 24 year old just graduated from MIT and Engaged to Susan.**

**Susan: 24 year old kindergarten teacher and still going to school to get her doctorate in teaching. Engaged to Caleb**

**Uriah: 22 year old college student studying to become Athletic Trainer **

**Marlene: 22 year old college student studying to become a nurse**

**Zeke: 23 year old college student studying to become Physical Therapist**

**Shauna: 23 year old college student becoming to lawyer**

**Christiana: 22 year old college student/ Model studying to become fashion designer **

**Will: 22 year old college student studying to become doctor.**

**CHAPTER 1**

As I grab my bags I hear a high pitch squeak I would know from miles away. As I turn around I am embrace in a bone crushing hug from my best friend Christiana but we call her Chris for short. Chris is tall and super tan with long black hair.

"Chris I missed you so much" I say still hugging her.

"Tris I can't believe I have survived a year without my best friend" she tells me when she finally released me from her grasp. When we get to her car I see Will was with her waiting. Will is Chris's boyfriend and a great friend he is tall with dirty blonde hair and olive green eyes.

"Tris, it's great to see you again" he says and gives me a big hug.

"It's great to be back Will" it is nice to be back home, Germany was amazing but Alabama is where my heart belongs. The drive to my family's ranch is only an hour away from the airport. When we pull up to the Gates I immediately tell Chris to stop the car. She looks at me then to the big open pasture and understands why I want her to stop. As soon as she stops I leap out of the car and jump over the wooden fence and run to the top of the hill. When I get to the top I can see the big herd of horses. Looking at each horse and I finally spot my horse Whiskey, I whistle to get his attention and when he hears me I see his ears perk up and look at me. When he sees that it me I whistle on more time and he takes off running towards me. Whiskey is a 16 hand Mustang my mom rescued from an abusive home when I was fourteen. Ever since she pulled him off the trailer we have had this bond that no one will ever understand until they have experienced it themselves. When he finally reaches me he nuzzles his nose into my side like he was hugging me.

"I have missed you so much Whiskers, I didn't want to go to Germany without you but we could keep you on base and there was no place close to the base that you could have stayed. I'm sorry I left you hear with Caleb I know he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but I need someone I knew who could take care of you other than mom while I was gone. I love you Whiskey I promise the next time I leave for a long time I will take you with me" I tell him. I hop on his back and sit there while he eats grass soaking in the Alabama air. Still at the top of the hill I can see the whole Ranch and I see that everyone is here. They probably are wondering where I am but I could care less at the moment.

Page Break

After about an hour just hanging out with Whiskey I finally decided it was time to see everyone else. When I reach the door I am bombarded with 6 dogs jumping on top of me.

"Girls get off of me" I yell and all get off except Blu but she is just an attention whore. "Blu really" I ask and she finally gets of me." I missed you girls" I say while petting each dog. Bentley is 8 she is what I like to call a 'Greaussiador' a Lab/ German Shepard/ Aussie mix, Jordan is a 8 year old Great Dane, Blu is a 7 year old Aussie, Bella is a 6 year old Great Prynesse, Maya is a 6 year old a Mutt, and Dixie is a 6 year old Pit/ Rough Collie mix. Then there are two little tiny inside dog Dumbo a 8 year old Schnauzer /Scotty Terrier mix and Penny a 6 year old Miniature Pinscher. After petting the girls I walk inside and find everyone in the living room playing Zombies. I try to sneak past them into my room but when I reach the stairs I don't hear Uriah and Zeke screaming at the TV anymore. When I look over my shoulder I see everyone's eyes on me.

"Nice try Trissy" Uriah says to me. Uriah and Zeke are my Cousins. Uriah is tall, tan, and has hazel color eyes and brown hair. Zeke and Uriah look a lot alike but Zeke as green eyes instead of Hazel plus Zeke is a year older than Uriah.

"So close" I mutter to myself

"What was that?" Marlene grinned at me

"Nothing" I say. Marlene and Shauna just laugh. Marlene is Uriah's girlfriend she is short but still taller than me with shoulder length red hair and brown eyes. Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend and she is tall like Chris but has long brown hair and brown eyes. I give everyone a hug and tell them that I missed everyone. I find that Caleb and Susan left to go eat and Mom is out with a client. Caleb is asshole yet best big brother he is only two years older than me and Susan is his fiancé and like a sister to me.

"Where is Four?" Zeke ask. Who is Four? Why would someone's name be Four?

"He is on his way, his mom had to work a little late and there was nobody to watch Melody" Will says

"Who is Four?" I ask

"My best friend, he moved here with his mom Evelyn and little sister Melody from Chicago. He can be a little closed off bu-" Zeke is cut off by Chris "can be a little closed off more like an asshole with a permanent scowl sometimes." Everyone laughs

"Yeah but once you get past that outer layer he is a great and loyal friend" Shauna says.

"Well I'm tried and kind of jetlagged so I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap" I say while yawning.

Page break

"BOOM"

"NOOOO! Damn it Uri you blow me up with the grenade you threw!" Will shouts

"I wasn't planning on it to go that far" Uri tries to defend himself.

Why does everyone like to come to my house? I get up fix my hair and start unpacking my things. When I finished I run downstairs to find my Mom in the kitchen with and older woman and a girl who looks like she is six.

"Hey Mom" I say while hugging her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart I missed you" she says still giving me a hug "This is Evelyn and Melody" she says gesturing to the woman and girl.

"Hey I'm Tris"

"Nice to meet you Tris I have heard many things about you" Evelyn tells me.

"Hi my name is Melody and I like you so you can call me Mel" the little girl tells me.

"Wow Tris I didn't know what you did but I took me months before I could call her Mel" Uriah says from in the fridge. Wait when did he get in the Kitchen? Then I look around and see everyone is in the Kitchen. When did they get in here?

"Tris this is my best bud Four" Zeke says while pointing to a tall guy with dark blue eyes, dark brown hair that looks almost black.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you"

"Hey, nice to meet you too, I have heard so many things about you" he says

"I hope only good things" I say. I grab a banana and see Caleb has finally graced us with is presence.

"Caleb it great to see you and I need to talk to you about Whiskey in my room in a few minutes" I say while hugging him.

"Tris it great to have you back home and yeah I'll be up there in a few"

"Great and Susan nice to see you again" I say while giving her a hug.

"Well im going to go finish unpacking" I tell everyone and head upstairs. A few minutes later Caleb walks in.

"Hey, what do you need to talk about?"

"Two things, first did you do everything I told you to do to take care of Whiskey?"

"Yes, I did my best but he was still a little depressed when you left, but know that your back he looks happier"

"Second,do you have any pot?"

"Yes" he says with a chuckle

"Yay, who all smokes here besides you, me, Susan, Chris, Uri, and Zeke?"

"Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Four since you left"

"What I thought those three were never going to do it?" I say shocked

"Well they were missing you and Uri thought it was a great way to take their mind off of you"

"Oh, that kind of makes sense"

"Yep"

"Well you tell everyone I'm going to the barn and if they would like to join me I got a great pipe from Germany that I want you to try"

"Okay, give me like 5 minutes to change and will be right there"

"Okie" I grab my pipe and head to the barn where we all smoke and drink and hang out. After about five minutes of playing with Quincy the barn cat I see everyone start walking into the barn. Tonight is gonna be a great night I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH**

Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

"Well let's get this party started!" Uri shouts. Everyone forms a circle with the furniture. I'm on sitting in one of the recliners with Quincy, Caleb and Susan are on the loveseat, Chris, Will, Zeke and Shauna are on the couch, Uri and Mar are on the other loveseat and Four is sitting on the other recliner. Caleb gets up to fill the bucket and bong with water, while I ground up some more pot.

"So Mar, Shauna, and Will I thought y'all didn't smoke?" I question with a grin. I knew they would smoke soon I just can't believe it was until I left.

"Well…ummm…" Mar starts

"You see when you left we were sad and we agree that since you like to smoke pot than to remember you we decide it was time to see what made you so happy." Shauna says.

"Mhmhmm… Well I guess that kind of makes since" I say with a grin.

"I agree with Shauna" Will and Mar say.

"So, Caleb said you got a great pipe in Germany" Zeke asks me.

"Oh, yeah on my last night there I snuck away from dad and went to this awesome tobacco shop and they had this little badass dragon pipe that hits like a boss." I say while handing it to Zeke.

"Damn, it looks like a badass dragon" Uri says

"Why do you think it's called a dragon pipe idiot" Zeke says. I just chuckle. When I finish grounding up the pot we start hitting G-bos. After about 5 G-bos I'm starting to get high maybe like a 6 on a scale of 1-10.

"Uri how high are you?" I ask. There a rule in the barn that everyone knows if you're asked that question you have to reply.

"Yeah, how high are you Uri, your kind of quiet over there?" Caleb asks

"…" Uri still hasn't said anything.

"Uri, you know the rules you have to answer or no more pot and you have to leave the barn." I say with a completely serious face.

"Come on Uri don't ruin the fun." Chris says with a grin.

"Come on little bro don't be a pansycake" Zeke says

"FUCK YOU FOUR!" Uri shouts. Everyone just burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, what just happened?" I say while still laughing.

"That bastard dares me to see how long him and I can go without talking and I was like 'sure why not' being like an 9 on the stone scale not thinking that this is Four the guy who rarely says more than like 10 words on a good day to people I accept the dare, and you had to go and ask how high I am. I am not no pansycake." Uri says. Everyone just burst out laughing again and I even see Four chuckling.

"Well let was hilarious and I'm getting tired of G-bos so let's play the blunt game but since we don't have any without he can use my dragon pipe." I say

"Umm…What is the blunt game?" Mar asks.

"What you guys never played the blunt game while I was gone?" I ask shocked.

"Nope that is only a game we can play with you Tris it's not the same without you." Susan says.

"Awe, well you take a hit then hold it in until it's your turn again and if you blow out before it's your turn than your out." I say.

"I don't know how your pipe is going to work little sis" Caleb says.

"Yeah I was just thinking about that when I was explaining how to play" I say "Well I'm going to run to the gas station then and get some then does anyone want to go with me?"

"I'll go" Four says.

"Okie, anyone else?"

"Nope" everyone else says.

"Alright, let's go." I say walking out.

"Are my eyes red?" I ask Four

"Nope, are mine?"

"Nope" I say hoping in the driver seat of my Jeep Wrangler.

"So, how did you meet everyone?" I ask striking up a conversation. There's just something about Four that I want to get to know more about and I feel like I can tell him everything. Which to me is a little scary because I'm a very closed of person except around my friends.

"Well, I moved here from Chicago. I used to live with my dad until my mom contacted me and wanted me to come live with her down here in Alabama."

"Your mom seems really nice and your little sister is adorable."

"Yeah, there great. So what made you go to Germany?"

"Umm. To see my dad, he lives there because he is in the army and I missed him." It's not a complete lie, only Caleb, Susan and Mom know the real reason I went to Germany for a year.

"It must been great to spend time with him"

"Yeah it was" I say when we finally pull up to the Gas Station.

"Do you want to go in with me or wait in the car" I ask

"Um, I can stay here with the A/C running while you go in, but can you get me a Coke and Reese Sticks." He say will handing me $5.

"Yeah no problem" I walk into the Gas Station. I grab Four things and get a bunch of other snacks but not a lot because Caleb and I have a hiding shelf in the barn we keep full of snacks and stuff.

"Tris?" I hear from the one voice I didn't want to hear for the rest of my life. I slowly turn around and I see Peter. Peter is my Ex-Boyfriend/ Drug Dealer.

"What do you want Peter?" I snap

"Tris, you know you can't keep running from me forever. I will always be here and I know you want to come back to me. Don't you remember that one night we had together?" Peter says with a smirk.

"Peter you know what actually happen that night" I say after handing the cashier my money. I start to head towards the door when Peter grabs my arm.

"Let go" I say in the deadliest voice I can say.

"No, not until you come with me. I'm not finished with what I started." He says while gripping my wrist really tight. I kick him in the balls and his grip loosens and I run out the door and hop into my Jeep forgetting Four was there.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. It not until now that I notice that my wrist has a giant black bruise starting to form and I don't even want to know what my arms look like.

"Yeah I'm fine" I try to say without my voice cracking.

"Tris, what happen in there?"

"I ran into my Ex. I'm fine okay."

"Tris"

"Just drop it okay" I say in a dead serious voice. The rest of the ride back to the barn is quiet. I want to tell Four the truth but I just meet him and I don't know if I can trust him yet. I walk in the barn and try to act like nothing happen and Four looks at me and I give him a look that say nothing happen and just drop it.

"Caleb, would you do the honors of rolling the blunt while I go change real quick?" I ask

"yeah" he says. I walk out of the barn and when the door closes I run to the stables. I see that Whiskey is in his stall. Give him some apples and just pet him. After I put him in the pasture I notice that my cheeks are wet and I have been crying. I run into the house and into my room but when I reach my door I run into something. That something was Four.

"Tris you have been gone for like 30mins where have you been? Are you okay? why are you crying?" he looks at me but not with pity in his eyes but concern.

"Let me text Caleb and I will tell you why I really left for Germany." I say walking into my room. After texting Caleb to just start the game and me and Four will be down in like 30 mins because I'm going to tell him what happen then I head to my bathroom. When I remove my shirt I see black bruises on my upper arms where peter grabbed me and my wrist is completely black. I change into black Nike shorts and put on my My Chemical Romance shirt and some bracelets to cover up my bruise on my wrist. I step out to see Four sitting on my bed and I walk over and sit beside him.

"Where do I begin?"

"You don't have to tell me Tris"

"Oh, I know but after what happen tonight and I just feel like I can trust you and I want to tell you"

"Okay"

"Well, it all started when I met Peter. He was my biology partner and he was nice and sweet. When I found out he was dealing drugs he became my new dealer. I only smoke pot; I don't do any other drugs. I think of pot as a plant not a drug but anyway after a couple months we started dating. He was a gentleman for a month and then when it came down to one night he wanted to have sex with me. I told him I wasn't ready and he said it was fine and that he would wait. Then weeks pass by and he became more demanding and controlling over my life. It was like a switch was flipped. Every night he would try to have sex with me. One night Peter was throwing a party with his friends. Peter invited some of his other dealer friends. I was just smoking a blunt with Lauren his sister and drinking a beer and I started to feel a little funny. I told Lauren I was going to go upstairs to Peter's room and lie down for a bit. Next thing I know I wake up to a major pain below my abdomen and I see peter has me tied to his bed and his raping me. He stripped me of my clothes, I had bit marks all over my breast and I told him to stop. But he kept thrusting himself into me. I could move because I was tied down. I tried screaming for help but the music was too loud and only certain people were allowed upstairs. I thought if I keep screaming that someone would hear me but then Peter was finished. I thought it was over but I notice that one of his dealer friends Eric was in the room watching the whole thing. Peter told him that he could do whatever he wanted with me. Eric started to kiss me on the lips and I bit him but he just hit me in the face. I tried to scream again but my voice was going out from when Peter was raping me. Eric shoved his dick in my face and told me if I didn't do what he said he would kill me. He said if I bit his dick he would make sure I had no teeth left when he was finished. I tried to keep my mouth shut tight but he grabbed my breast so hard that I screamed out in pain and he took that opportunity to shoe his dick in my mouth. When he was done with shoving his dick in my mouth and started thrusting himself inside of me. I kept trying to scream and move but he just kept hitting me. The pain was so bad I just wanted him to kill me at that moment. He hit me one more time in the face and I saw black spots and then everything went black. I woke up the next morning with bruises all over me, a black eye; there was blood everywhere on the bed from raping me so bad I was bleeding. Eric cut my stomach and chest. Eric must have untied the ropes because I wasn't tied to bed anymore. I called Caleb and asked him to take me to the hospital. When he saw me he and Susan both started crying and I looked at my reflection in the car window and my face was black and I looked like the walking dead. The hospital did a rape kit and I had a severe concussion, they tore my vagina so bad I had to have surgery to stop the bleeding. Eric was sent to prison for Rape, but Peter was found not guilty because he used a condom and it was he said she said. After the trail I found out I was pregnant with most likely Eric child, but I didn't want his kid or to have a child at the time. So when I told my mother she said that I wasn't a bad person if I wanted an abortion because of how it was conceived. The next day I went to a free health clinic and got the abortion. I just couldn't bear the thought of having a child by a man that evil he would brutally rape someone. I feel into a deep depression, I wouldn't eat, drink, or do anything. My mom finally suggested that I get out of Alabama for a little while. She called my dad and told him everything that happen, he was furious that Peter wasn't in jail and that he said 'When I return to the states that he is going to handle Peter himself'. I didn't want to know what my father is capable of. I then left for Germany telling people that it was just to visit my dad but really I spent 3 months in a hospital for people with PTSD because any noise or sudden movement scared the hell out of me. After the 3 months I finally started eating on my own and then 2 months later I was back to myself. The rest of the time there I spent with my dad learned self-defense and we hung out and I went sight-seeing when he was in meeting or was working. So, when we went to the gas station Peter was there and said he wanted to finish what he had done and that I wanted that night to happen. He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out the back but I kicked him in the balls and ran. So that's what happen" When I finished I noticed my wet cheeks and that I has staring at my wrist the whole time. Four left my chin up to look at him and I didn't see pity like everyone else would have given me.

"Thank you" I say

"For what?" he ask

"Not giving me a pity or I'm a kick puppy look."

"Well you're not; you're a strong, brave, smart, and beautiful woman who didn't need to go through all that."

"Thanks Four"

"Don't call me that"

"What do I call you then?"

"Tobias, Tobias Eaton is my name. But can you call me that when we are alone"

"Tobias, well Tobias do I look like I have been crying?"

"No, you look tough as nails" I chuckle a little

"Well after that I'm sober now, so let's go get super high" I say and grab Tobias hand. He just chuckles and we run back to the barn where I see the just finished off the first blunt.

"Yay, Trissy back!" Uri shouts

"Yeah, Whiskey was still in the stall and I need to put him in the pasture and you know me when I see him it's hard for me to leave him" I say. Chris looks at me with I know your lying and I will find out. I just give her the not know look and we start the round two. I'm happy that I told F-Tobias what happen and I know that I want to get to know him a lot more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

** Super sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been crazy with horses hurting themselves, Weddings, and family drama. Super sorry! **

**Disclaimer I don't own Divergent or any of the characters all credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It has been about month since I came back home and told Tobias my story. Tobias and I have become closer. Today I'm watching Mel while my mother and Evelyn run errands and have a girl day.

"So Mel what do you want to do today?" I ask

"Ummm…Can we go see Whiskey?"

"Yeah, go grab your boots and two apples and we can go"

"Okay" Mel says while running into the kitchen while putting on her boots.

"Ready!" She yells running towards me.

"Okie" I say while walking out the door. We walk into the stable and I see that Caleb just let all the girls outside.

"AHHHH!" Mel and I here and we see that the girls all tackled Uriah. Mel and I fall over laughing at Uri's failed attempts of getting them of him. After calming down from our fits of laughter I grab Whiskey's halter and lead and we walk to the pasture and I left Mel on top of the wood post. I start to whistle and Mel just sits on the post watching Whiskey gallop up to me.

"How did you teach him to come running to you like that" Mel ask me with amazement in her voice.

"Years and years of bounding and whistling"

"That's so cool"

"Do you want to sit on his back and ride around with me?"

"Yeah!"

"Okie, here put this helmet on I don't want your mom or brother to kill me if something bad happens." I say. After she puts the helmet I put on Whiskeys bridle and then lift her up on his back. After she is situated I hop on and start walking around the stable and house.

"Tris can I ask you a question"

"Yeah you can ask me anything you know"

"Do you like Toby?" she asks me. What? I don't know. We have become close friends but do I want to be more than friends? Does he even like me?

"Mel can you keep a secret?"

"Yesss"

"You can't tell anyone especially Toby"

"Okay, I promise"

"I do like Toby, but I don't think Toby likes me and I don't want to make things weird between him and me"

"How can Toby not like you?" she ask me

"There's not much to like about me Mel" I tell her. Its true how can someone as hot as Tobias like someone damaged and not very pretty.

"I like you. You're like the big sister I always wanted"

"Thanks Mel you're the little sister I always wanted"

"Do you want to go on some of the trails?"

"YES YES YES" She says full of excitement. After an hour and half of walking some of the trails we make it back to the stables with a sleeping Mel. Not wanting to wake her up I walk around looking to see if one of the boys is outside. After walking around the house and stable I see Tobias is driving up to the house. Thank God my butt is killing me and Mel dead ass asleep balancing her and me on top of Whiskey is a major work out.

"Hey Tris! Hey Mel" Tobias say as I walk up to him.

"Can you help Tobias, she fell asleep while on a trail ride and I've been looking around for one of the guys but no one is here."

"Yeah, poor girl she is knocked out."

"Yeah, while I'm going to go put him in the stall and when she wakes up later I told her we would give him an apple"

"Okay, I'm going to put her in the guest room and maybe we can talk"

"Okie, see you in a few" say walking to the stable. I wonder what he wants to talk about. After giving Whiskey a treat and locking the stall door I see Tobias is already waiting for me on the front porch.

"Hey, so what so you want to talk about?" I ask

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he says while scratching the back of his neck. What is he nervous?

"Yeah sure let me grab the girls and we can take them with because we both know that Bentley and Blu need to lose a couple of pounds" I say while laughing.

"Oh I know, while you were gone Uri had Bentley on the couch and Caleb told him to put her down and he did but she ended up falling off and landing right on Caleb's Mac book." Tobias says laughing.

"That's why when I video called him he was mad and rambling about as I quote 'our fat ass dog broke my computer' I was so confused and now everything makes sense" I say still laughing and while I let the girls out.

"Come on girls lets go for a walk" I yell at the mad of 8 dogs running around. Toby and I walk down the trail for a good 15 minutes in comfortable silence looking at the scenery around us.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I say breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I kind of want to talk about us" he says sound really nervous.

"Okay, what about us?"

"Tris, ummmm…Ilikeyouandiwaswonderingifyouwanttobemygirlfriend?"

"What?" I say wondering if I heard his mumbling correct.

"Nothing, never mind" he say

"Tobias, I like you too and I would love to be your girlfriend" I hope that's what he mumbled

"What really?" he asked me surprise with a smile growing bigger on his face.

"Yes, but one question?"

"What Tris?"

"Why me? I'm damaged and not very pretty like a lot of other girls. I have never been in a good relationship with anyone and I don't want to hurt you or get hurt" I say looking down at my feet.

"Tris" he says while grabbing my chin and making me look into his bright yet dark blue eyes. "Everyone is damaged and you're not pretty you're beautiful, smart, brave, kind, and amazing. The only way you're going to hurt me is hurting yourself or thinking you're not good enough for anyone. Tris that is the question I should be asking you. Why me? You're way out of my league and I'm never going to hurt you. I would kill myself before I even think about hurting you"

"Tobi-"I start to say before he cuts me off with his lips I start to kiss back unsure of myself. All to soon he pulls away but then his hands grab my face and kiss me more passionately and gently like he might break me but I kiss because with the same amount of passion trying to express my feelings through the kiss. After what feels like hours but was only minutes he pulls away.

"Tris will accompany me on a date tomorrow night?" he says in a horrible British accent.

"I would love too and I think we should head back before Mel wakes up."

"Let's go" He says grabbing my hand and whistling for the girls to follow us back. This day cannot get any better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH.**

**Chapter 4**

"TRISSSYYYY!" Uri screams as Toby and I walk up to the house. I scowl and Tobias just laughs, reminder brain to get Toby back later for that.

"Uripoo!" I scream back. Uri knows I hate the nickname Trissy but not as much as he hates Uripoo.

"We are playing Truth or Dare in the barn at 10" he says while running after Zeke who just pulled up on the 4-wheeler.

"Okie!" Tobias and I watch Uri fail attempts to get Zeke of the 4-wheeler. After watching Uri I tell Tobias I'm gonna take a nap and kiss on the cheek before I head inside. When I reach my room I strip down into Nike shorts and my Pink Floyd t-shirt and drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Tris, Tris, TRIS!" I hear Chris scream at me waking me up from my deep sleep. I throw a pillow at her and bury myself in my blanket. Right when I'm about to fall asleep I feel the blanket rip away from my body but my foot was tangled in the blanket and I fall of the bed along with my blanket. UGH!

"What Chris?" I ask still asleep.

"We have to get ready"

"What it's only like 8 and truth dare is not until 10. I have a headache and I'm just gonna throw on a tank top underneath this shirt and throw sweatpants over my Nike shorts"

"Come on Tris let me dress you up" Chris begs.

"How about a deal you can either dress me for truth or dare and not dress me for my date tomorrow or dress me for my date tomorrow and not dress my truth or dare, your pick." I say

"DATE!? When did this happen? Who? Was it Four? I knew he had a thing for you." Chris squeals.

"It happen when Four and I went for a walk. Yes it was Four. So dress me now or tomorrow?"

"Definitely tomorrow"

"Ahh, I can't believe Trissy has a boyfriend"

"Chris calm down I'm hungry and I want Reese sticks, Gummy worms, and a Propel do you want to go to the gas station with me. We can get some blunt wraps and smoke before the party like old times" I say while putting on my converse.

"Hell yeah! Let me ask Will if he wants anything"

"Okie I'll ask if anyone else wants anything" We head downstairs and find everyone in the living room playing Zombies.

"Hey we are going to the gas station anyone want anything?" everyone starts shouting out what they want all at once which is making my head hurt even worst.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell

"Who pissed in your pants sis?" Caleb asks me.

"I have a headache and all y'alls screaming as making in worst I say massaging my temples. "Just text me everything y'all want and y'all can pay me back later" I say grabbing my phone and keys with Chris running behind me after giving Will a quick kiss.

"Man you really need a blunt don't you"

"Yeah, hopefully it will kill this headache before the party" the drive to the gas station is short but when I walk in I see Peter and Lauren. Chris sees me tense up but she doesn't know the whole story of what happen between Peter and me. Why does every time I come to this gas station he is always here. Reminder next time go to a different gas station even if it takes 5 minutes longer.

"Tris fancy running into you here. Peter said he ran into you the other day. I missed you" Lauren says as she hugs me. I tense up and don't hug her back. I can't believe Lauren acts like her brother didn't rape me.

"Hi Lauren, yeah I saw Peter the other day but we are in a hurry sooo" I say looking at the text I got of the list of things they wanted.

"Oh, well we should hang out sometime" Lauren says

"We are having a party tonight why don't you come?" Chris says walking u behind me with everything. NOOOOO! I give Chris the 'What the hell' look and she looks at me apologetically but also looks confused. I forgot she doesn't know what really happened everyone except Tobias, Caleb, Susan, and my parents' thinks that Peter just cheated on me and that Lauren and I are still friends.

"That would be great what time?"

"10" I say. Well here goes nothing great-o. After Chris pays for everything I look at Peter one last time before I leave and he has a smirk and his face. I turn back around and shiver out of disgust.

"I'm so sorry Tris, I don't know what I was thinking I just forgot and-"I cut her off "It's okay Chris it doesn't really matter" I say trying to hold back tears. She looks at me and knows that I'm not okay but she doesn't push any further. I make it back home in record time and Chris runs everything inside while I go to the barn to roll a blunt that I really need right now. I'm fine; I'm fine I keep telling myself. But I know that is a lie. My head is pounding and I can't breathe. The room is starting to spin all I can hear is Peters and Eric's voice.

"GO AWAY!" I scream and run to a corner. I close my eyes and hung my knees. I keep hearing their voices and then I feel someone hug me. I freak out trying to get away but the touch feels so familiar and the smell of vanilla and metal and I know that neither Eric nor Peter got me but Tobias is holding me. I hug him back so tight that if I let go he would disappear. I start to sob into his chest and he just holds me and I know that no one can hurt me.

**Tobias "Four" POV**

I see Christina come walking in the house while Zeke, Uri, Will, and I just got to round 24 on Zombie.

"Where is Tris?" I ask.

"She in the barn we ran into Peter and Lauren at the store and completely forgot that Peter was her ex that cheat on her and my stupid brain accidently invited them to the party" she says upset. What?! I thought, wait no only Caleb, Susan, Natalie, Andrew and I know the truth.

"Is she okay?" Caleb ask concerned

"She says she was fine and that she really needs a blunt. I'm gonna go check on her" she says running out to the barn. Caleb and I look at each other and we both want to murder Chris right now but we know it's not her fault she doesn't know the truth about what happened. Few minutes later Chris came running back in say that Tris is having a full panic attack.

"Four! Caleb! Hurry I have never seen her like this" Chris say on the verge of tears. Caleb and I jump up and sprint to the barn and see Tris with her eyes closed shut and breathe short and fast.

"Tris it's okay. Tris its Caleb" Caleb tries to talk to her.

"GO AWAY!" She screams and runs to the corner hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. I walk slowly back to the corner where she is and pull her into a hug hoping she realizes that it's me a first she starts to freak out but he stops and just hugs me back like if she lets go that I will go away. She starts to sob and I hold her. After a while she falls asleep and I lay her down on the couch.

"I have never seen her like this" Zeke says. I finally notice that everyone is in the barn. All the girls have tears in their eyes and hugging there boyfriend.

"I'm gonna murder him" Caleb says with his teeth clenched.

"No Tris wouldn't want to see her brother go to jail over some fucking scumbag" I say trying to calm him down.

"Caleb why don't we go take a walk, you know about your anger problems" Susan says softly to him. Caleb leaves very pissed.

"Why don't y'all go back inside we still have an hour or so till the party and gonna stay here with Tris" I say. Everyone leaves and shortly after everyone leaves Tris starts to wake up.

**Tris POV**

"Hey, are you okay" I hear Toby ask me. I just shake my head and he pulls me into a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"We ran into Peter and Lauren and Chris didn't know what really happened and invited them to the party. I don't blame her and I know she feels horrible about what happened but when we came back and I start to roll the blunt I just kept hearing Peter's voice and then I started hearing Eric's and then my head started hurting worst and the room started spinning and I couldn't breathe and then I felt someone touch me and started to freak out more thinking Peter or Eric had gotten me but then I smelt vanilla and metal and I knew it was you and I felt safe" I say with silent tears streaming down my face. Man I really need a blunt right now.

"Are you gonna be up for the party in about an hour?" he ask me.

"Yes but I defiantly need that blunt first if I'm gonna survive" I say with a small laugh.

"Well I roll the blunt while you eat your Reese sticks and Gummy worms" he tells me. I laugh and grab the candy out of his hand. He knows exactly what to do and say to make me feel better and safe. I love him. Wait what? Do I really love him? Yes, Oh my god I love Tobias Eaton. What if he doesn't love me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 5:**

"I'm going to go talk to Chris" I tell Toby. We just finished the blunt and I am feeling a lot better. I need to talk to Chris that it's not her fault what happen and that I am okay.

"Okay, I am gonna go see what idiot one, idiot two and Will is doing" Tobias laughs. I laugh and walk out the barn door. I walk inside and I hear Chris crying talking to Shauna and Mar.

"It's all my fault, if I wasn't stupid and a horrible best friend I would have remember this wouldn't have happened" Chris cries.

"Chris, you're not a horrible best friend and you're not stupid" I say. She turns to me and I see her eyes are red and tears are running down her face.

"Tris, I am so sorry" she says over and over again.

"Chris, stop saying you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for I should apologize for what happen and not telling you what actually happen" I say. I know I have to tell Chris what really happened.

"What do you mean?" she looks at me confused.

"Chris, you remember that party I went to a year ago and Caleb took me to the hospital and I said that I caught Peter cheating on me and I was done with him and he beat me. Well that didn't really happen. I went upstairs to lay down for a bit because I was super sleepy. I woke up with a pain in my below my abdomen and Peter was raping me" when I say this all the girls gasp and Chris starts crying again and I notice that I have tears running down my face too. "after he was finished, I notice that his friend Eric was in the room and he watched Peter rape me. Peter told him he could do whatever he wanted with me and Eric raped me. I woke up the next morning and called Caleb and he took me to the hospital. Then after the trail I found out I was pregnant with Eric's child and got an abortion then my mom sent me to Germany with my dad but I spent most of my time there in a rehab with soldiers that suffered with PTSD" after I finished all the girls were crying a came running over to me and hugged me.

"Tris, I'm so sor-" I cut her off. "Don't you dear say sorry. Inviting Lauren and Peter over tonight is not your fault, you didn't know what actually happened. I am okay and tonight I have Caleb and T-Four here to protect me if he tries anything"

"Tris I'm so sorry about what happen" Shauna says

"Tris, are you gonna tell the guys?" Mar asks.

"I will when I'm ready, but after everything that happen a lot has happened and I don't want anymore people crying tonight" I say

"Well lets go party, but first I think we need to fix our makeup first" Chris says. That's Christina for ya always having to look like a model. But we really need to clean up because all of us look like raccoons with back strips down our cheeks. After Chris attacked me with her makeup bag we all lot a hell of a lot better.

"Tris, what are you gonna do when you see Peter?" Shauna asks

"Umm... I really don't know, I am kind of hoping that he won't come but if he does I'll probably take lots and lots of shots" I say. We walk into the barn seeing Uri and Zeke up against the wall on their heads with Toby and Will looking at their watches and Caleb and Susan are talking on the couch.

"What are y'all doing?" I ask

"Zeke said that he can bet Uri at anything and Uri said he could not soo" Tobias was saying but Uri cut him off.

"I challenge Zeke that I can stand on my head longer then him and he accepted"

"Wow, how long has it been?" Shauna asks

"About 3 minutes" Will says

"GODDAMN IT!" Uri screams as he falls down.

"Ha-ha I win" Zeke shouts and starts dancing strangely.

"We have strange boyfriends" Mar says Shauna

"But you love us" Uri says kissing Mar

"Let's play Truth or Dare now!" Zeke shouts

"Tris you go first" Caleb says

"Okie. Uri Truth or Dare?" I ask

"Dare I'm not a pansycake" Uri says

"I dare you to not say the word pansycake for a week" I say. Uri looks at his shirt and then at me. He doesn't want to be the first to take his shirt off but I know he loves saying pansycake.

"UGH! Fine I accept Will T or D?" Uri says

"Truth" Will says.

"Who would you date Zeke, Caleb, or Four?" Uri says

"Well, first I'm not gay I am in love with Chris, but I would date Caleb because he is not any idiot nor scary" Will says

"I am not scary" Zeke says

"He was talking about Four you idiot" Uri says

"See my reason" Will laughs and everyone burst out laugh while Zeke is glaring at everyone. While everyone is calming down from there laughing fit the gate alarm goes off. I get up and look out the door down the driveway and see what I am guessing is Lauren's car pulling up. This is going to be interesting.

"Whose here?" Caleb asks.

"Lauren" I say and walk back and sit right next to Toby. I few seconds later Lauren walks in with Peter, Molly, and Drew.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind that I brought Molly and Drew along" Lauren says sitting down next to Tobias.

"Hi, I am Lauren" she says to Tobias

"Four" He says with his scary Four face

"Well lets get this party started" Peter says

"Okay, Chris T or D?" Will says

"Dare" Chris says

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game" Will says with a smirk. Chris gets up and sits on his lap.

"Peter T or D" Chris says

"Dare" he says

"I dare you to fight Four" Chris says with a smirk. Peter looks at Four and then pulls his shirt off. I just laugh. Pussy I mutter under my breath and Toby laughs knowing what I muttered.

"Tris T or D" Peter says to me.

"Truth" I say not wanting to do any dare of his.

"Are you a virgin?" he says with a smirk.

"No, Drew T or D?" I say.

"Dare"

"Dare you to drink whatever Uri and I mix together" I say

"Fine" he says. Me and Uri get up and run inside the house. I grab 2 day old milk, a coke, vodka, pickle juice, wine, lemon juice and mix it together and then tell Uri to piss in it. After Uri pisses in the mixer I mix it together and throw away the spoon and we walk back to the barn. I hand the drink to Drew.

"Bottoms up" I say. He takes a gulp and immediately runs outside and throws up everywhere. Everyone just laughs there asses off.

"What did you put in it" Tobias asks me.

"2 day old milk, a coke, vodka, pickle juice, wine, lemon juice, and Uri may or may not have pissed in it" I say. Everyone starts laughing there asses off again. Finally after 10 minutes Drew comes back in the barn.

"Peter truth or dare?" Drew says

"Dare" he says

"7 mins in heaven with Tris" Drew says with a smirk. No, this cannot happen.

"I accept" Peter says smirking

"If you touch my sister I will chop your balls off and fuck you in the asshole with your own dick" Caleb says standing up.

"Really, I like to see you try" Peter says. Caleb punches Peter in the face and Peter and Caleb start fighting. Drew jumps in and hits Caleb in the face and Four pulls Drew off Caleb and starts hitting Drew in the face. Caleb is onto of Peter and Four is onto of Drew.

"Uri, Zeke, Will do something" I finally say

Zeke and Uri pull Four off Drew and Will pulls Caleb off Peter.

"Party is over, Lauren, Molly, Peter, and Drew y'all need to leave" I say walking out the barn door. I run to the stable and hide with Whiskey in his stall before I put him back out in the pasture. I give Whiskey the one of the apples Mel and I were gonna give him earlier but she was asleep when Evelyn got back and took her home. I don't know how long I am chilling with Whiskey when I start hearing someone call my name.

"Tris?" I hear Toby say walking up to Whiskeys stall door.

"Tris, I thought I would find you in here. Are you okay?" he asks me.

"I have been better" I say not wanting to look in his eyes. He opens the stall door and Whiskey sniffs his hands for an apple. Tobias just stops not knowing what to do.

"He is looking for an apple" I tell him.

"Oh, I'm sorry buddy I don't have one" he says petting his face.

"There is one in the bucket on the other side of the door" I tell him. Tobias turns around and grabs the apple. I stand up and cut the apple into slices with the knife I keep in my pocket.

"Hold your hand out flat" I say and put a slice of the apple in his hand. "Now hold your hand out to him and he will grab it out of your hand" I say while showing him with the slice I have in my hand. Tobias does as I say and after Whiskey eats all the slices he starts licking Toby's hand.

"He likes you" I say

"He only likes me because I gave him an apple" he says

"Yes and no, He only licks my hand after I give him and apple other people he just eat the apple and start eating his hay again. But he licked your hand so he likes you" I say walking out of the stall with Toby following behind me. I let Whiskey back out into the pasture and lock up the stable.

"Thank you Tobias, for helping Caleb beat the shit out of those two bastards" I say

"Tris I would do it again. I will always be here to protect you from those douchebags" He says

When you get to the house I step up onto one of the step where in close to his height but still have to stand up on my toes and kiss him. He kisses me back with some much passion. What feels like seconds but is minutes he pulls away. I lean my forehead against his.

"I am tired and a lot has happened today I think I'm going to go to bed" I say

"Alright, if you need me I am only a call/text away" he says. I kiss him one last time and run upstairs to my room. When I lay down I immediately fall asleep dreaming of Tobias.

**Author Note:**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please Review **

**Thanks Kaytiiiieee**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTER ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH.**

**Chapter 6:**

I wake up to a wet nose and whale noises in my face. "Jordan, I'm up. Do you need to go outside?" I say while getting up out of bed. I look at my phone and its 7:30am. "Ugh Jordan you couldn't wait at least another hour" I say while putting on my Nikes. I grab a banana and water and let all the girls outside. While they are going potty I start my morning stretches and get ready for my run. I put my head phones in and put all the girls in except Bentley and Blu. I press play on my Imagine Dragons station and start to jog. I get lost in my run and see that Bentley and Blu look like that there gonna pass out. I look at my phone and see I have been running for about an hour straight. I stop and see where I am on the trail and see that I'm close to the creek. "You girls want to go swimming" I ask Blu and Bentley. I jog over to the creek and Bentley and Blu jump in and start swimming around. I sit on the bridge and watch the dogs chase after some ducks. "Blu! Bentley!" I call and the come running on the bridge and lay down next to me. I start thinking about everything that happen last night and how I never got a chance to thank Caleb for saving me from Peter last night. Caleb has never been the greatest brother; he always had a bad anger problem. We never were close like we are now. Before I was always a selfless, goody good and Caleb was just an ass. But I never back down from Caleb's rages and sometimes I just let him take all his anger out on me instead of anyone else. Then one day mom was at a horse convention and Dad just left for France, Caleb and his friends were at home drinking and smoking. Caleb got piss because I hid his keys because he was too intoxicated to drive and he just hit me and kept hitting me until I blacked out from the pain. I woke up hours later with a black eye a broken nose and a busted lip. Mom came home an hour after I woke up and asked me what happened and I just said Caleb and she was pissed. She called Dad and she sent him pictures of what Caleb did. She said that either she was gonna call the cops on her own son or send him to military camp. I told her about Caleb's anger problem and this wasn't the first time he's hit me and that I didn't want my brother to go to jail or military camp and that he needs anger management consoling. Caleb came home while she was on the phone and he looked sober and saw me face. That was the first time I saw Caleb cry. Mom started screaming at how he could hit his little sister and told him that if this happens again then he is going to military camp or worse she is going to have him arrested. Mom said that she is calling a therapist and he is going to talk out his problems and figure out ways to control his anger. Caleb just told me he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again. I didn't believe Caleb at first, after a month into his therapy he was improving he would just yell and then go take a walk. But then one day he met Susan, and then I believed him. Susan changed Caleb and Caleb told Susan about his anger problem. After he met Susan Caleb stop yelling at me and then I forgave him and believed that his was actually sorry for what he did. Caleb and I have become closer since then and Susan helped his problem a lot. I look at my phone and see that its 10 and I have 5 miss calls from Caleb and Susan, 3 text from Chris,2 text from Mar and Shauna, Text from Uri and Zeke and 3 texts and a call from Tobias all wondering where I am. I text them all that I went for a run and I am on my way back. I wake Bentley and Blu up from there nap and stretch and start running back to the house. We I finally reach the house I see that everyone is here including Evelyn and Mel. I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple and water and sit onto of the counter. Everyone just stares at me.

"What?" I ask

"Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you?" Caleb says

"Went on a run, then Bentley and Blu looked like they were gonna pass out so I let them play in the creek and lost track of time. Geez don't get you panties in a wad" I say and Uri and Zeke laugh.

"Tris be nice to your brother" my mom says. I hop off the counter and walk up to Caleb and give him a big hug. I hear a bunch of Awwwwwsss. I whisper to Caleb "Can we talk real quick outside"

"Yeah let me grab a drink" he says and I walk outside and sit on the swing on the porch.

"Is everything okay Tris" he says as he sits beside me sipping his water.

"I just want to thank you for what you did last night it means a lot to me. Especially after everything we have gone through in the past" I say

"Tris, I told you after seeing you I did to you that I wouldn't hurt you and then after getting from that party and seeing you look like the walking dead I made a promise that I would not let anyone hurt you again and that I will always be here for you even of you don't want me to be. I love you Tris" he says giving me a big hug.

"I love you too Caleb" I say

"Now you better go take a shower and get ready Chris was already complaining about how she not gonna have enough time to get you ready for your date later. What date is this?" Caleb says

"Ugh, Chris is gonna torture all day and Four may or may not have asked me out" I say looking anywhere but Caleb.

"Tris if he hurts you I will kill him" Caleb says with his jaw tense.

"Caleb, I trust Four. I told him what Peter did and he didn't look at me like I'm damaged or a kicked puppy" I say trying to get Caleb to calm down. He has been very protected after what happened/

"Okay, but if he does anything you come to me. Okay?" he says looking me in the eye.

"Yes dad, now I have to go take a shower" I say laughing while running inside.

* * *

"Chris, I don't want to look like a slut" I say after hours of shopping.

"What about this dress" she says holding up a dark teal blue dress.

"Hold on let me grab something really quick" I say and run over to where I saw a teal, blue, and white Aztec cardigan. I run back to Chris and grab the dress and change into it. I put the cardigan over and walk out.

"Oh my fucking god you look amazing and I love the cardigan with it" Chris squeals

"Wow Tris you a learning so well, I would have never thought of that cardigan" Chris says walking out the store.

"I know how to shop Chris, I just don't like doing it" I say

"Okay, one last store and then we can leave and I can start on your hair and makeup" she says dragging me through the mall.

"No. NOOO! I am not going in there" I say stopping and holding on to a pillar right outside Victoria Secret.

"Come on Tris" she say and I just grab onto the pillar tighter. People walking by are looking at me weird but I don't care.

"Hell no!" I say

"Fine, what bra size are you again?" she ask me

"36B and I am going to grab a coffee while you are in there want anything?" I say

"Carmel Frappuccino" she says. I walk into Starbucks and get two Carmel Frappuccino's and two cake pops. I as I walk out I walk straight into a wall? Nope, that wall would be a person.

"I am so sorry" I say looking up and notice that it was Will and Tobias

"Wow Tris could you be anymore clumsy?" Will smirks at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask looking around for Chris.

"Well, Will here heard that there was a new book store opening up here and need someone to drive him because his truck broke down" Tobias says

"Oh, once a book nerd always a book nerd" I say and Tobias chuckles a little.

"What are you doing here Tris?" Will smirks.

"Being tortured" I say

"Tris quit being a baby" I hear Chris say from behind me. She gives Will a kiss and hands me my bag. I bush noticing Four and Will a staring at mine and Chris's Victoria secret bags.

"While, I will see y'all later I say grabbing Chris's hand and wave bye to the guys and Chris just laughs and says bye to Will.

* * *

"Are you done yet T-Four will be here any minute" I ask

"Yes" she says spinning me around and I look beautiful. Chris did a natural smoking eye bringing out my gray blue eyes she put my long blonde hair into soft curls. I hear the Caleb let Tobias inside while I put on my tan ankle boots.

"Thank you Chris, I do not how you made me look pretty but you are awesome" I say

"You're welcome Tris, now hurry up your man is down stairs" she says giving me a hug and walking down stairs.

"I like you Four, but if you hurt her I would not hesitate to kill you" I hear Caleb say

"Caleb, I promise that I would never hurt her, I would kill myself before every hurting her" Tobias say.

"I hope there won't being any killings because of me" I say walking down stairs.

"Tris, you look beautiful" he says giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself" I say, looking at him. He is wearing a tight black V-neck, dark wash denim jeans and black converse.

"Are you ready?" he asks me.

"Yes" I say and grab my phone and purse. We walk out to his truck and he opens the door and I just look at him. How the heck and I suppose to get in his Lifted Chevy Silverado? He looks at me for a second and then laughs realizing that I can't get in to the truck. Being barely 5'4 sucks sometimes.

"I think I may need to get a ladder for you" he jokes.

"I would have jumped but I'm in a dress and that not very lady like" I say. He laughs and grabs my hand and starts driving.

"So, where are we going?" I ask

"Well, I heard that you like sushi, so first we are going to have dinner at Mizui" he says

"I have always wanted to go there but everyone else doesn't like sushi that much" I say

"Well, I love sushi and the second part is a surprise" he says and I scowl at him I hate surprises.

"What" he laughs at my scowl.

"I hate surprises" I say "Please tell me" I look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, you are just gonna have to wait and see" he says pulling the truck into the parking spot. I hop out of the truck and we walk inside the restaurant.

"Dinner for two" he says to the hostess

"Name?" she ask him

"Eaton" he says and she leads us back to one of the tables. This place is amazing, and you watch them cook the food right in front of you. We spend dinner talking and at one point the chef throws rice at Tobias and I. I catch the rice in my mouth but Tobias gets hit in the forehead with the rice. He pays the bill and we walk back out to his truck. He helps me into the truck again and drives us to an abandon park.

"You're not going to murder me" I joke

"Maybe, you will have to wait and see" he laughs grabbing my hand and dragging me into the woods. We reach a small little cave entrance and pull out his phone and turns on his flashlight so we can see. He leads me down a little path and I see it's an underwater cave.

"I call this place the chasm" he tells me.

"It's beautiful" I say

"I come here to think, I found this place right after my mom contacted me a year ago" he says.

"She contacted you a year ago? I thought you moved her with her?" I ask. He takes a deep breath and turns around and takes off his shirt. I gasp and touch his back and trace all the scars that look like whip marks.

"Tobias who did this to you?" I ask

"My dad" he says


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry that I have not updated in a while; I have been busy with school and whiskey hurt himself and I had to deal with that problems. I will try to update every Thursday please read and review thanks y'all so much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or any character all credit goes to the amazing Veronica Roth.**

* * *

_Chapter 6 Recap:_

_"Tobias who did this to you?" I ask_

_"My dad" he says_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Tobias POV**

"My dad" I say "When I was younger I would always hear my dad yelling at my mother how she wasn't selfless or that he had to teach her a lesson. When I was four that was the first time I saw Marcus hit my mother. My mother just looked me in the eye and said 'son please go back to your room' and I ran back upstairs and I hear Marcus still yelling and hitting her. I was so scared and did know what to do. For the next five years Marcus kept abusing Evelyn and he would only yell at me. Around my ninth birthday Evelyn gave me a blue sculpture it was the only present I have ever gotten. I was so happy but I knew I that I had to hide it from Marcus. Then, a couple months later Evelyn 'died'. I thought Marcus killed her but he told me that she was pregnant and that the baby killed her. I didn't fully believe him but I thought Evelyn was died for about 13 years. When Evelyn died Marcus started to abuse me. He would whip me until I went unconscious, he locked me in small closets, hung me off the roof, and sometimes he would put a gun to my head or knife to my throat. That continued until I turn twenty one I would have left sooner but I had to save money. I ran away to a place where Marcus hates and would not even consider coming to. I booked the first flight to Birmingham, AL and when I got here I didn't know anyone. I bought a small apartment in Birmingham and started to look for a job. That's how I started working at Tori's Tattoo shop. I was looking for something to cover my back up and I hear she was the best. When, I got there I was nervous at first not wanting anyone to know what Marcus had done to me over the past nine years but, when I showed Tori my back and the design I drew I wanted she did not ask any questions. When she finished she told me I was a great artist and she had an opening and if I wanted a job. I gladly accepted her offer and we became great friends. Then, a year later I came to work and there was a girl who was about seven and looks exactly like my mother did when she was little. I had never seen that little girl and I walked to the back to ask Tori who she was. Tori told me it was one of her friend's daughter who she was babysitting for while she friend was out running errands. I went to go straighten up my station when the little girls started to talk to me. She asked my name and if I worked here and why she never saw me before. I told my name is Four, and yes and because I just started her a year ago and that I usually work nights but today Tori asked me to come in early. She said her name was Melody and how Four is a number not a name. We kept talking and then a couple of hours later her mother came in. At first I couldn't believe my eyes; I honestly thought I was seeing things. I literally walked back to get Tori and asked her if he saw the mother too. Tori just laughed and said yes and that was her friend. When the little girl's mother hears Tori laugh and explain who it was, she just stared at me like she couldn't believe it either. After 13 years I thought Evelyn was dead, but she was standing right in front of me with my little sister. All I could say was how? Evelyn asks Tori if we can go to the back to talk. Evelyn told me she was sorry that she left and that she had to leave to get away from Marcus. She told me that I had a little sister or brother but when she told Marcus she was pregnant he beat her so badly that she had a miscarriage and she ran from the hospital after she was okay and wished she could take me with her but she could not get to me. I told all what Marcus had done and she started to cry about how she never wanted that to happen, that she would always take extra beatings for stupid things I did when I was younger. I asked her about Melody and she told me that my little half-sister and that she is remarried to a man named John. I asked why she didn't come back for me but she told me that she was saving money to come get me but she had to take money out for other things. She then left to get Melody and brought her back to the back. Evelyn to Melody that I was her older brother, and then Melody jumped on me saying that she always wanted a big brother. The first couple of months where difficult between Evelyn and me she thought that everything could go back to how they were, but I was still so hurt. How could she start a new family and leave me with a monster. I finally meet John and he was a nice man. Evelyn look happy and John noticed the tense between us. John told Evelyn that we need to go to consoling and after a while I forgave Evelyn. I didn't want the past to ruin what a food future I could have with my mom and new family" when I finish telling Tris I finally notice that I have been crying.

"Tobias, you are the strongest and bravest person I know. I am glad you have a great relationship with your mom again. If I ever saw Marcus I would kill him for what he did to you. Tris says.

I look at her and I don't see pity or a kicked puppy loo, but I see admiration. I chuckle at the thought of Tris taking down Marcus.

"Let's hope you never meet the son of a bitch" I say grabbing face in my hands and kissing her. The kiss is so full of a passion and love.

**Tris POV**

"Let's hope you never meet the son of a bitch" he says grabbing me face and kissing me. I pull away and I look his blue eyes and say "I love you Tobias". He looks at me searching for anything else, but I just look at him with love and admiration. I don't know what I would do with him. I keep looking into his eyes and I just look away after a few minutes. After a few seconds I feel his hands move my face to look back at him.

"Tris, I love you too" he says and kissing me full on the lips with so much passion and love. I move my hands to his hair and one of his hands find my waist while the other stays on my cheek. What feels like seconds but have been minutes I pull away. I look at the time and see that it's late.

"Tobias I would hate to ruin this moment but we need to head back" I say while standing up.

"Yeah, let's go" he says and leads us out the cave and back to his truck. He helps me into his big ass truck. The drive back to my house is comfortable and quick. He pulls up my drive way and I see that everyone has either gone home or is asleep. We get out of the car and Tobias walks me to the door.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you" I kiss me and starts to walk back to his truck but I grab his hand and he stops and looks back at me.

"Do you want to stay the night?" I ask.

"Only if you want me too" he says walking back to me. I nod my head and pull him inside upstairs. I sneak into Caleb's room and steal a pair of his shorts and a shirt.

"Here I stole some shorts from Caleb and I grab a shirt if you want to wear one" I say handing him the clothes. He walks into my bathroom and I change into Nike shorts and my grateful dead t-shirt. When he walks he is in the shorts and has the shirt in his hand.

"I usually sleep without a shirt" he says and I take the shirt and run to Caleb's room and throw it towards his closet. I walk back into my room and Tobias has a picture of me when I was little and is chuckling at it. Wait- no, not that picture.

"you were a fat kid" he says with a chuckle.

"Hey, I wasn't that fat but yes I was a little overweight" I say snatching the picture out of his hand. It was the one of Chris and me making funny faces at a state fair.

"Well, you were a cute kid" he says kiss my nose and the cheek, and his lips linger over mine and he whispers "but you are so sexy now" and then crashes his lips into mine. I feel his tongue skim across my bottom lip asking for entrance but I decide to tease him a little. I lets out an angry moan and I smile and finally grant him access. So we are tongues are fighting for dominance and he lifts me up and lays me down on my bed. He starts to kiss my neck and then kiss my lips and wraps his arms around me and I curled my back against his chest.

"Goodnight Toby" I say falling asleep.

"Goodnight Tris, I love you" he say

"I love you too"

"I love you three"

"I love you four" I say with a smile and fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH**_

_**Chapter 7 recap**_

_"Goodnight Toby" I say falling asleep._

_"Goodnight Tris, I love you" he says_

_"I love you too"_

_"I love you three"_

_"I love you four" I say with a smile and fall into a deep sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to Tobias talking to somebody.

"Go away" he says I look up and I see Jordy has decided to tell Tobias she wants in the bed. I snuggle into Tobias more and make room for Jordy to come up on the bed. When she saw I moved so jumped on top of Tobias and he screams and curls into a fettle position. I was confused at first until I realize Jordy jumped directly on Tobias balls. I chuckle and Tobias is mutter words holding his junk.

"Are you okay?" I chuckle

"No. Why don't you have 140lb dog jump on your nuts and see how it feels." He groans.

"Jordan, say you're sorry" I look at Jordan and she crawls careful between me and Tobias and starts to lick his ear. Tobias turns and looks at Jordan and she gives him a giant kiss on his face.

"Apology accepted next jump on your mom" Tobias says wiping his face off. I hop out of bed and walk down stairs and let all the girls outside. I grab Tobias an ice pack and jog back up the stairs. I walk in and he is trying to get up but he groans when he moves. I chuckle and hand him the ice pack.

"I'm sorry, she's not used to there being another person on the bed and she loves snuggling with me in the mornings" I say.

"It's fine. It hurts like hell, but I have had worst" he says giving me a kiss. I kiss him back and his tongue skims my bottom lip asking for entrance. I pull away and he gives me a pout.

"Tobias its already 9am and Tori is out of town remember" I say giving him a quick peck and grab my black Nike shorts and a gray razor back tank top.

"Crap, I only have an hour before I have to set up the shop" he says hopping out of bed giving me a kiss and running out the door. Only a few seconds later he comes running back in my room.

"I forgot something" he says. I look at him confused and he gives me another kiss that was passionate and full of love.

"I love you" I say

"I love you too" he says

"Go, you still have to change and shower at your place. Don't want you to be late." I say

He kisses me one last time and sprints out the door. I go downstairs and see that mom left for Germany to see dad. Caleb and Susan went to California to visit her brother Robert who just had twins. Everyone is working till later so I have the house to myself. I take the girls on an hour run. When I finish my run I work out for an hour. After my workouts I run up to my room to take a shower. I let the hot water relax my muscles and when the water goes cold I hop out. I step out of the shower and my bathroom door won't open. I try looking for my phone but I remembered I left it on my bed. Why? Why does this have to happen to me? I try pulling the bathroom door open but I won't open. I keep trying but my foot slips and I fall hitting my head hard on the floor and then everything goes black.

**Tobias POV**

I close the shop early and check my phone for messages from Tris. I have three messages and two are from Zeke and one from Chris.

"Hey bro, party at my place Friday" –Zeke

"Hey, have you heard from Tris. Chris says she stopped by but no one was home. She's worried" –Zeke

"Hey, Four is Tris with you. I have been calling and texting and she not answering. Something must be wrong." –Chris

I reply quickly hopping into my car.

"No I haven't talk to Tris all day, and I'll be there like always" I reply to Zeke.

"No, she not with me are you sure she not home. I'm heading over there now" I send to Chris and speed over to Tris's house. When I get there I jump out of the car and run upstairs to her room. I see her phone on her bed.

"Tris!" I see her bathroom light on.

"Tris are you n there?" I ask knocking. I try opening the door and it won't open. I see a small blood trail coming from under her door.

"Tris!" I start pounding on the door. I break down the door and I see Tris naked on the floor with a giant puddle of blood around her head. I call 911 and give them her address and tell them to come directly upstairs. I wrap the towel around Tris and feel that she a small faint pulse. I hold a clean towel to the back of her head and I can hear the sirens of the ambulance.

"Hello, is there someone hurt here?" I hear from downstairs.

"Upstairs third bedroom on the right" I yell. I hear the running upstairs and walk into her room.

"In here" I say when I see them. They put Tris on a stretcher and carry her downstairs. They let me ride in the back of the ambulance and they start hooking up IV and put an oxygen mask on her face. I call her mom but it goes straight to voicemail and I remember that she left for Germany this morning. I call Caleb.

"Hello" Caleb says

"Caleb, Tris is on her way to the hospital. She fell in her bathroom and there was a huge puddle of blood." I say

"Oh my god, is she gonna be okay?" his voice cracking.

"I don't know." I say

"Um, Susan and I will be on the first flight back" he says

"Caleb, you know Tris would want you to stay there for Robert. She wouldn't want you to not spend time up there" I say knowing Tris wouldn't want Caleb flying her just for her. I don't see how she thinks she's selfish.

"Yeah, I know Tris would want me to stay here, but she's my baby sister." He says

"Wait till she wakes up and ill Skype you" I say

"Okay, take good care of her Four" he says and then hangs up.

When we reach the hospital I text everyone what happened. I then I remember I still have Tris's phone. I look in her contacts and see her dad's number. I call him.

"Tris, is everything okay? I hear Colonel Prior.

"Hello, Colonel Prior. This is Tobias Eaton and I couldn't get a hold of Natalie. Tris fell in her bathroom and when I got there to check on her she was unconscious and there was a huge puddle of blood. They just took her into surgery and I wanted to call and tell you what happen." I say.

"Oh my god, thank you for telling me Tobias, I will tell Natalie when she arrives. Just one question what are you in relation to my daughter." He asks.

"Sir, we were hoping to tell you in person. But I am Tris boyfriend and I just want to tell you I am nothing like that piece of shit Peter and I promise you sir I will never hurt her and that if I get my hands on Peter he is good as dead" I say

"Son, I trust you with my daughter, even though we haven't met it takes a lot of balls to call her father and tell him everything especially all that has happen to her. I look forward to meeting you soon. Don't tell Tris but I will be coming back for a year and that Natalie is only coming here to help me pack we should be arriving in a week." He says

"Well I look forward to meeting you sir, and I will text you and keep you posted on how Tris is doing"

"Thank you, take good care of her" he says

"Will do" I say and he hangs up. I see the gang burst through the doors and everyone bombards me with questions.

"How is she?" Chris asks with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, she went into surgery as soon as we got here." I say putting my head in my hands.

"She's tough she will be back to her normal self soon" Zeke says putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I hope" I say. It has been three hours since Tris went into surgery. Shauna and Marlene went to get some coffee.

"Are you with Tris?" a doctor walks up to me.

"Yes, how is she?" I ask.

"We stopped the bleeding in her brain. She fractured her skull and has a severe concussion. She may have memory lost. We don't know when she will wake up but she should wake up soon" he says

"Can we see her" I ask

"Only 3 at a time, she is in room D6." He says and I tell them what the doctor says. Chris, Zeke and I walk to her room. When I open the door I see a big bandage around Tris's head and IV's in her arm. She looks pale. I walk over to her and sit in the chair and take her hand. I haven't notice till now that I'm crying. Chris has tears in her eyes and Zeke just holds her while she cries.

* * *

It's been two days since Tris's accident. The doctors say she will wake up soon. I haven't left her side since except to shower and eat. I just got back from cleaning up and hold Tris's hand.

"Tris, please come back to me" I say "I need you, I love you, please wake up"

I feel something squeeze my hand. "Tris?" I say. I can see her eyes flutter and she squeezes my hand again.

"Come on you can open your eyes. I miss seeing your grey blue eyes" I say. After a few minutes Tris finally opens her eyes but shuts the quickly. I hop up and dim the lights. Then she squints and then fully opens her eyes.

"Toby?" she says and I smile the biggest grin ever.

**Tris POV**

"Tris please come back to me" I hear someone say

"I need you, I love you, please wake up" Toby? What's going on? Why does my head feel like it's be run over? I feel Tobias's hand I try with all my might to squeeze it.

"Tris?" I hear him say. Come on eyes why can't you open? I squeeze his hand again and keep trying to open my eyes.

"Come on you can open your eyes. I miss seeing your grey blue eyes" Toby says.

I finally open my eyes but the light hurts my head and I quickly shut them. I hear movement and open my eyes a little and the light has been dim so it doesn't hurt as much.

"Toby?" I say and see his beautiful blue eyes and the world's biggest grin.

"What happened?" I ask

"Well, I found you lying on the bathroom floor with a huge puddle around your head. Do you remember anything?" he asks

"I think I was taking a shower and I went to open my bathroom door but the lock broke and I keep trying to get it open but slipped and fell and then everything went dark" I say remembering now. I then remember I was only in towel and hid my face on the blanket.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He asks me.

I just shake my head and look at him my cheeks probably red as a tomato and his a little pink.

"Tris you have nothing to be embarrassed about" he says taking a hold of my hand.

"You are very beautiful" he says kissing my hand, then my cheek, and he lingers over my lips and whispers "very fucking beautiful" and kisses me hard on the lips. He pages the nurse that I'm awake and then he tells me he talked to my father and called Caleb and told me all about their conversation. The doctor checks my head and says I can go home tomorrow but I will be nausea and have a very bad headache for a while. The whole gangs stopped by and hangout for a little while. I Skype Caleb and told him I'm glad he didn't waste all that money coming down her to see me when I'm fine and he shows me Robert's twin girls Addy and Katy. They are adorable and Tobias still hasn't left my side. My head hurts like a bitch but the medicine they gave makes it feel like a dual throbbing. I pat the bed signaling Toby to join me on the bed to sleep instead of that uncomfortable chair. He slides in next to me and I fall into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

___**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH**_

_Chapter 8 recap_

_I Skype Caleb and told him I'm glad he didn't waste all that money coming down her to see me when I'm fine and he shows me Robert's twin girls Addy and Katy. They are adorable and Tobias still hasn't left my side. My head hurts like a bitch but the medicine they gave makes it feel like a dual throbbing. I pat the bed signaling Toby to join me on the bed to sleep instead of that uncomfortable chair. He slides in next to me and I fall into a deep sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

It's been a few days since I was released from the hospital and Tobias is finally fixing my bathroom door. Mom comes back today and I'm excited to see her. She told me that she had a surprise but she wouldn't give me any hints. I hate surprises.

"Finished." I hear Toby say. He lies down on the coach next to me.

"What are you drawing?" he asks me looking at my sketchbook.

"Nothing" I say closing it. My sketchbook is like my diary. I caught Caleb looking through it and I burned his hands.

"Come on let me see…Pleaseee" he says giving me the world's cutest puppy dog look. Ugghh…I can't say no to that face.

"You" I say, opening my sketchbook to that page. It's a picture of Tobias fixing my bathroom door and I just have to finish shading it.

"Wow, this is amazing" he says looking at it.

"It's not that good and it's not even finished" I say taking it back. I look at my phone and its 7o'clock.

"Where's my mom she should be here by now" I say letting the girls outside.

"Patience Trissy." Toby says.

"Trissy?" I raise my eyebrows at that nickname.

"What?" he says looking confused but has a smirk on his face.

"You know for a fact I hate that nickname Tobes" I say giving him a scowl. I soon as I sit down I hear the alarm go off and see my mom's Explorer pull-up the driveway.

"Yay! She's back" I say jumping on Tobias. I run upstairs to change into sweat pants and a clean shirt. When I run back downstairs I hear Tobias talking to my mom and someone else. Caleb? No Caleb doesn't have that deep of a voice. It can't be. Could it? I walk into the kitchen and see Tobias shaking hands with my dad.

"Dad!" I scream and run and jump into his arms. He picks me up and spends me around like when I was little.

"I can't believe your hear" I say with tears running down my face.

"Well, I missed you so much and after you left I decided it was time to come back home and be with my family." He says hugging me still.

"Dad, I want you to meet someone very special to me. Dad this is Four, Four this is my Dad" I say introducing Tobias to my dad saying 'Four' instead of Tobias because I don't know if he wants to be called Tobias.

"Tobias, sir it's nice to meet you in person" Tobias says shaking my dad's hand. My dad pulls Tobias into a hug. Weird my dad never hugs any of my ex's or my friends.

"It's nice to meet you too and I can see the way you look at my daughter. I can see you really care, I knew over the phone you loved her but in person I can see you really love her and respect her." My dad says.

"Like I said Colonel Prior, I would hurt her and I would do everything in my power to make sure she is safe and happy" he says looking at me with a smile. God I love Tobias so much.

"Andrew, you can call me Andrew or Dad" my dad says. I walk up to my dad and give him a big hug.

"Thank you daddy" I say and he just hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"I love you princess" he says and I scowl at him. He had to call me princess in front of Tobias

"What? You don't like your nickname" he says chuckling at my reaction.

"I like, we can call you Princess Trissy" Tobias says with a smirk and my dad and mom burst out laughing. Great-o…I glare at them all and walk out of the kitchen and upstairs. A few minutes later Tobias walks into my room. I chuck a pillow at his face and it hits him straight in the head.

"Hey, what was that for" he says picking up the pillow tossing it back at me. I just throw it back at him but this time he is prepared and catches it.

"I don't know. Maybe Princess Trissy hates that nickname and know her father is gonna torture her with it" I say glaring at him still. He walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry" he says giving me the puppy dog look again. Ugghh it's so hard to stay mad at this boy

"You know I can't stay mad at you forever" I say grabbing his face with my hands and pressing my lips his. His hands rest on my hips and move up my shirt a little. When they reach under my bra I feel this familiar scary feeling and pull away.

"I'm sorry" he says

"No, I'm sorry I let my fear take over" I say look down.

"Tris, you are beautiful and we can take all the time you need. I'm new to this too." He says lifting my head up and kissing my forehead.

"Really?" I look at him.

"Yes, all girls ever did was just throw themselves at me and that was a big turn off to me. I don't go for some sluts who wear underwear and bras at shirt and pants." He says looking at me directly.

I chuckle at him. He is so amazing. "I love you Tobias" I say kissing his lips.

"I love you too" he says.

"Do you want to help me start getting over my fear" I say getting up out of bed and closing my door.

"Only if you're ready" he says. I grab some towels.

"Would you like to join me in the shower? We don't have to do anything but this could help. I say with a smile.

"I would love to" he says smiling and walks into the bathroom with me. I lock the door and turn around and kiss him on the lips. I life my arms above my head and he understands my motion and starts to left my shirt up. He pulls my shirt off and left his arms and I do the same. I turn on my shower and start to strip of my pants and Toby does the same. He kisses me again and I subconsciously cover myself with my hands. Tobias moves my hands away and starts to kiss my neck.

"Tris, you're so fucking beautiful he whispers in my ear. We strip naked and only look into each other's eyes. I turn and hop in the shower and I feel Tobias come in behind me. I turn around and I get a full look at him. He is so muscular and handsome. When I look down at his dick its really fucking huge it has to be like 10 inches.

"Like what you see?" Tobias chuckles. I nod my head and bring his lips to mine. I feel him smile between my lips and I can feel his dick hard on my hip.

"You feel that Tris, that's what you do to me all the time" he whispers. " Am I scaring you Tris?" he asks. I shake my head no "I'm scared of what I want" I finally say.

"We will take it one step at a time. I love you Tris" he says

"I love you too" I say. We wash each other's hair and hop out. This time I don't fall and bust my head open. I get dressed in one of Tobias shirts he leaves here and he just puts on boxers.

"Goodnight Tobias"

"Night Tris"


	10. Chapter 10

**_DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH_**

_Chapter 9 recap_

_"I love you too" I say. We wash each other's hair and hop out. This time I don't fall and bust my head open. I get dressed in one of Tobias shirts he leaves here and he just puts on boxers._

_"Goodnight Tobias"_

_"Night Tris"_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to Tobias arm wrapped around me. I quiet slip out of his grasp and get ready for my morning run. I walk down stairs and see my dad getting ready for his morning run too. I let the girls out and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad" I say grabbing water out of the fridge and an apple.

"Morning sweetheart" he says finishing his protein shake.

"Are you gonna join me on a run?" he says. My dad is the one who got me into my morning running routine.

"Yeah, do you think you can keep up old man?" I say smirking

"You're on Princess Trissy" he says returning the smirk.

"Ugh! You are never gonna let that go are you?" I glare at him.

"Never" he says laughing. We stretch before running and we start running down the trails.

"So, how are you Tris?" he says after a few minutes. The truth is I don't know how I feel. I feel like I'm slipping again but whenever I'm with Tobias he makes everything disappear. It Tobias wasn't here I probably wouldn't be eating as much and cutting myself again.

"I really don't know Dad" I say running a little faster. I feel like if I tell him he would be disappointed in me.

"Tris, what's going on? You can talk to me?" he says.

"Well we were having a party one night and Chris accidently invited Lauren. She didn't know at the time what Peter did and it's not her fault. Well but seeing Peter earlier that day and the night before brought back memories I want to forget. I freaked out before the party but Tobias made everything feel better and safe. Then hours later Lauren, Peter and Drew show up. Drew dares Peter to do seven minutes in heaven with me. I started to freak out and Caleb almost murders him which so such a bad thing but I just feel that no matter how hard I try to forget I cannot." I say feeling tears threating to fall. My dad just stops me and pulls me into a hug.

"Beatrice, you are so strong and if I see that Peter boy anywhere near you I won't hesitate to kill him. It won't be fast it will be slow and painful. I love you so much and I want to help you forget but that's something I can't do and I kills me to see you in pain. Are you eating?" he says.

"Yeah, there have been days when I don't want to but Tobias is there and he makes me want to make myself better. I need you to call Dr. Reyes though I need my antidepressants again. Some days I just feel like nothing is working and I'm drowning" I say fully crying into his shirt.

"I call Johana when I get home and you promise me you will tell me whenever things get too much or you're drowning. Tell Tobias to I see the way he looks at you and I see that he is your rock but you're his rock also. I also approve he is the type of man I want in your life." He says kissing my forehead.

"Okay. Thanks dad. Tobias has helped a lot I don't know where I'll be if he wasn't here." I say wiping my cheeks.

"Alright let's finish this run and head back home. Your mom is probably wondering where I am" he says

"Yeah, I forgot to leave Tobias a note when I woke up this morning" I say

"You are being safe right? You're still too young to have kids" my dad asks.

"Oh my god dad really? No we haven't even had sex yet and he knows that I am still not ready and is not pressuring me into anything." I say trying to hide my red cheeks.

"I knew there was a reason I like that boy" I dad smirks

"Race you home" I say taking off.

"Hey, no head starts" he yells taking off running after me. I barely beat my dad and when I reached the porch he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Dad! Put me down!" I yell pounding on his back.

"Not gonna happen" he says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Andrew what are you doing to our daughter?" my mom questions

"Well Natalie our daughter looks hot after her morning run and I thought she might need a cool down" my dad says and I can hear the smirk in his voice. Oh no.

"Dad no, put me down" I scream not wanting to be thrown in the pool.

"What's going on?" I hear Tobias asks

"Tobias help!" I scream as my dad walks out the back door.

"Sorry, but I rather not get in the way of your dad, he scares me" Tobias laughs

"Put me down now" I scream

"Okay" he says, when I think I'm gonna be put down on the ground I am thrown into the pool. When I come up for air I see everyone laughing and I try to make the scariest glare but I just end up laughing and splashing everyone with water. I get out of the pool and walk straight for Tobias.

"Tris no" he says backing up. I take off sprinting towards him and before he gets the chance to move I jump on him giving him the biggest hug making him soaking wet. When I let go I see my dad and mom laughing and Tobias is just glaring at me.

"That's what you get for not helping me" I say still laughing.

"I'll get you back later Trissy" he says with a smirk and I glare at him for using that nickname.

"Alright breakfast is getting cold and Tris and Tobias go change out of those wet clothes" my mom says

"Yes mam" we both say at the same time.

"Please never call me mam ever again it makes me feel old" she says and me and Tobias laugh. I hop on Tobias's back and he leads the way upstairs to my room. I grab a towel and some clothes for Tobias and hand them to him will I go hop in the shower. When I get out I see that Tobias must have gone downstairs already. I walk into the kitchen and see that Evelyn, John, and Melody are here.

"Tris" Mel screams and runs and hugs me.

"Mel" I scream back. I walk over to Tobias and steal the piece of bacon that was about to go into his mouth and take a bite.

"I was gonna eat that" he says.

"I know" I say and he glares at me but I just give him a kiss.

"It's so hard to stay mad at you Princess Trissy" he says with a smirk and I just slap his arm. He grabs his arm fake hurting and everyone just laughs. Mel looks super confused but shrugs her shoulder and goes back to eating her pancakes. Tobias and I babysit Mel while our parents have a day to themselves. We watch movies and Mel and I ride Whiskey bareback for a little bit. Zeke texted everyone reminding party at his place tomorrow night. Our parents didn't get back tell late and we had already put Mel to sleep. Tobias left around 11pm to head back to his apartment and I fell asleep when he texted me when he got home. Today was a great day over all.

* * *

**Author Note:****  
**

**Sorry its a short chapter kind of a filler. Go check out my other story Modern Day. Please Review and message me or review for any ideas on truths or dares for the party.**

**Thanks y'all **

** Kaytiiiieee**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author Note: **_

_** Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was trying to figure out where I was heading with this story. More updates to come soon.**_

_**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO VERONICA ROTH**_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Our parents didn't get back tell late and we had already put Mel to sleep. Tobias left around 11pm to head back to his apartment and I fell asleep when he texted me when he got home. Today was a great day over all._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Tris POV**

It's been 2 years since my dad came and life has gotten a lot better. Tobias and I moved into the guest house. Tobias started his own graphic design business and I'm almost done with Vet school and intern with my mom. Right I am running a few errands and get some things for the farm. I looking around the store for some wormers, salt blocks, Mineral blocks, fly spray, and treats when I run into the person I least expected.

"Stiff" Molly says

"Molly" I say not wanting to deal with her. She was Eric's girlfriend and she is pissed at me that he went to jail for raping me. Ever since she has been calling me a slut, stiff, whore, lair, bitch the list goes on and on.

"So what have you been doing? Still making lies and putting innocent people in jail?" she says.

"Molly shut the fuck up. Got die in a hole." I say and proceed to get the items I need.

"Bitch" she yells as I walk away. It takes everything inside me not to punch her in the face. I get the items I need and I feel my phone vibrate.

**Tris I need you to go by Aunt Hana to see what's wrong with one of the horses. I'm with a client an hour away and won't be there for a while.**

** -Mom**

I tell her I'm leaving the store now and I'll be there soon. After driving through traffic I finally reach Aunt Hana's Ranch. I see Zeke and Uri trying to get Thor one of their geldings up from the ground. I jump out my car grabbing my medical bag and hurry over to them.

"Hey, how long has he been down?" I ask grabbing the stethoscope out of my bag.

"He has been up and down all morning and he has been down for the past hour and not getting up" Zeke says sounding worried. This was Zeke's first horse so I know how hard this is for him.

"Okay I going to listen to his stomach and I need you to go get some treats" I tell them squatting next to Thor.

"Hey Thor not feeling too good? I'm gonna listen to your belly and hope it's not what I think" I say rubbing his belly and neck. I listen to his stomach and I can hear it gurgling. I check his gums and they are a light pink. I see Zeke coming with some treats and I turn to grab them from him. I shake the treats and Thor looks like he wants some but is still lying down. I give the treats to Zeke and tell him to shake while I push him up. I start to push him and he starts getting up; after a few seconds he is standing and walks towards Zeke. Zeke is grinning from ear to ear and petting Thor.

"Zeke I'm going to giving him a shot of Phenylbutazone also known as bute. This will help with the pain and should make him feel a lot better. He showed the beginning of colic and if he goes down again soon call mom or me." I tell him and he gives me a big hug.

"Thank you Bumble-Bea! I don't know what I would do without you." He says and I laugh.

"Zekey-Bear your welcome." I say grabbing my things.

I run inside and say hi to Aunt Hana and Uncle Mikey. I tell them the diagnoses of Thor and tell them what I told Zeke. Aunt Hana hands me some cookies and Uncle Mikey hands me some papers for my father. I give them a hug and walk out to my car. I wave bye to Uri and Zeke and drive home. As I'm driving I have the green then everything because a blur. I try to control my car but I swerve and flip into a ditch. My head hurts and I can feel blood gushing down my head. My get my seat belt undone and try to get my door open. Thank god I drove with my window down. I climb out the window and limp away. I put my hand to my head and wince from the pain.

"Are you alright?" a man asks

"Yeah I think so" I say other than my major headache my body just aches.

"The police should be here soon" the man says and I sit down. I don't see the other drive and I have feeling this wasn't an accident. I can hear police and ambulance sirens and I can see them coming down the street. I go get checked out by the ambulance and I borrow a police officer phone and call Tobias.

"Hello, who is this?" he answers

"Tobias" I say.

"Tris? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he says and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"There was an accident and my car flipped into a ditch. I'm about 10 minutes from your work and 4th Avenue." I say and I wince from the EMT bandaging my head.

"Oh my god, okay I'm leaving now" he says and I can hear him get into his truck.

"Hurry" I say and hang up. I hand the officer his phone and thank him. The EMT tells me my head is fine just a few cuts and I would have a headache for the rest of the day. The officer asks me questions about what happened. I see Tobias truck pull up and police officers hold him back.

"Is he with you?" Officer Brady asks.

"Yeah he is my boyfriend." I say and he yells to the other officer to let him through. Tobias runs over to me and embraces me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he says and I nod my head into his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a headache and a few cuts." I say and he lifts my head up and kisses me.

"Where is the shithead who did this?" he asks looking around. I see his eyes sadden when he see my flipped car.

"Umm…the officer says it was a hit and run. The person didn't even stop but keep going" I say and his fists clinch.

"Well, Mrs. Prior you can go and we will call you when we get more info" Officer Brady says.

"Thank you Officer" I say and Tobias leads me to his truck. He helps me up and takes me home and I grab water from the kitchen.

"I'm going to go upstairs and sleep. Hopefully when I wake up this headache will go away. I say and give him a kiss.

"Alright, I left Jeffery at the office and I still need to finish this design then I'm going to stop by Zeke's for a little bit. I love you" he says.

"I love you too and don't get into trouble." I say and walk upstairs. I take a shower and lay down on my bed.

* * *

I wake up to my phone ringing and I see its Tobias. I look at the time and its midnight.

(**Tris,**_ Tobias)_

"**Tobias?"**

"_Triisssyyy" _he slurs, really Zeke got him drunk.

"**Where are you?"**

"_Zeke's. Tris do you know how much I love you?" _Yep he is definitely shit faced.

"**Tobias is Shauna there?" **

"_Yeeeaaahh…Shaunnnaaa Trisss wants too taallkkk to youuuu" _how drunk is he?

"_**Shauna? What is going on?" **_I rub my temple with my freehand.

"_I guess Zeke had a hard day and he decided to get drunk."_

"**How much did Four drink?"**

"_I don't know I just got home and hour ago and they were shit faced. From what I can see a bottle of Jack Daniels is gone and a few beers. Right now they each have beers in their hands"_

"**I'm going to kill him. Alright I'm coming to get him I'll be there soon."**

"_Alright see you soon" _I hang up and remember that I don't have a car. I call Caleb and ask him to drive me to Zeke's. I get dressed and take some Advil and see Caleb walking out from the big house.

"Hey what happened to your head?" he asks and I forgot about the bandage.

"Um someone hit me today and my car flipped into a ditch. That's why I need a ride to go get Four's stupid fucking ass" I sigh.

"How is your head?" he asks and I just rub my temples.

"Hurts and I'm tired. I really don't want to deal with his drunk ass." I say and Caleb looks at me.

"Are you going to be okay to drive back home?" and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm going to murder him though."

"Well, I betting by how pissed you are that his head is going to be hurting a lot worse than yours." He laughs and I just smile. We finally pull up and I wave bye to Caleb. I walk up to the door and knock. A few second later I see a very annoyed and pissed Shauna. I walk inside and see Zeke and Four lying on their backs and staring at the ceiling laughing. I walk into the kitchen and Shauna follows.

"Are you okay Shauna?" I ask she just shakes her head.

"How am I going to raise a baby when my boyfriend acts like a kid." She says and my eyes go wide.

"Your pregnant?" I ask

"Yeah, went to the doctor before I went to the office and I'm a month along." She says and I give her a hug.

"When are you going to tell Zeke?"

"I was when I got home, but he is shit faced." She sighs

"I know he will be a great dad. He is my cousin after all so you don't need to worry." I say and she smiles.

"What happen to your head?" she says

"Some asshole hit me today and my car flipped and I hit my head. Only have a headache that I was trying to sleep off but dumbass called me drunk." I say

"Damn" she says and I see Four and Zeke stumbling into the kitchen.

"Tris!" Four shouts and tries to run to me but falls. Shauna and I laugh and Zeke tries helping him up but falls down too.

"Well I better get dumbass over here home. Tell how everything goes" I say and hug her goodbye.

"Four where are your keys?" I ask and he smiles.

"I don't know" he says and I'm starting to get pissed. I reach into his pocket and pull out his keys and his smile falls.

"Is Trissy mad?" he asks like a four year old.

"Yes, but we will talk about this when you're not shit faced" I say and help him into his truck. When we get to the house I tell him to go to bed. He walks upstairs and I let the dogs outside. When I come back inside I walk upstairs to see him still in all his clothes on the bed passed out. I take off his shoes and pull the blanket over him and grab the extra blanket from the closet. I walk back down stair and grab my phone off the counter. I look at the time and its 2am. I can't go back to sleep and I watch TV for a little while. Finally I start to go back to sleep and sleep on the couch.

* * *

I wake up to Tobias picking me up and putting me on the bed. I hear him go into the bathroom and throw up. I get up and see that its 8am and grab some Advil and water. When I come back I can still hear him vomiting. I walk into the bathroom and he is hugging the toilet and looks up at me. I'm still pissed at him but I hand him the pain medicine and water and go lay back down. I feel the bed move and I hear Tobias sigh.

"Tris I'm sorry"

"Why?" I ask trying not to let my anger show.

"Zeke just was really upset and he had a few beers and then he goes to get the Jack. We just took a couple of shots. I didn't mean get that drunk. I didn't do anything to you did I? he says and I can hear the pain in his voice.

"No, you didn't do anything to me and you never will. You are not like him and never will be." I say looking at him.

"Tris I really am sorry" he says and I kiss him.

"I know. Why don't we go back to sleep." I say and he pulls me into his chest.

"I love you Tris"

"I love you too" I say and rest my head on his chest and fall back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer I don't own divergent or any of the characters all credit goes to Veronica Roth.**_

_Previously…_

_"I love you Tris"_

_"I love you too" I say and rest my head on his chest and fall back asleep._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Tris POV**

It's been about two weeks since Tobias and Zeke's shit faced night. Shauna told everyone yesterday that she is about 6 weeks pregnant and everyone was ecstatic. Chris has kidnaped me and we have been shopping for the past 5 hours. I finally convinced her that if I don't get any food then I will die.

"Where do you want to eat?" She asks grabbing her bags from the cashier.

"There is this new café down the street"

"Yeah Marlene told me the food there is amazing" We walk down to the café and I look around and see a guy I have seen all say. I have seen this guy when I exit most stores but he could be here with a girlfriend or something. I put it behind me and text Tobias.

**Tris: Hey what you up to?**

Tobias: Hi beautiful looking over these designs you?

**Tris: Finally convinced Chris to get food.**

Tobias: Mhmmmm, what are you eating?

**Tris: Just ordered pasta from the new café on few blocks from your work. I can bring you something if you want?**

Tobias: Please! Zeke is going to be so jealous he has wanted to eat there for the past week.

**Tris: I bet I think him and Will are going to be the only ones who haven't eaten here yet**

Tobias: What are you doing tonight?

**Tris: Nothing just hanging out with Chris till you gets home. Why?**

Tobias: I want to take you out tonight

**Tris: Where?**

Tobias: It's a surprise but let Chris dress you

**Tris: Okay? Does she know where you're taking me? You know I hate surprises**

Tobias: Maybe and I know ;)

**Tris: Ugh! I will see you soon. What do you want?**

Tobias: Surprise me

**Tris: Alright love you**

Tobias: Love you too

Chris gets a sandwich and my pasta taste heavenly. After we finish eating she goes to the restroom and I order Tobias the same pasta I got.

"Tris, Will is about to pick me up and I will see you later to help you get ready for tonight" Chris says giving me a hug.

"Okie, please tell me what he is planning" I beg and she laughs

"No can do, but I promise you will love it" she says and I scowl. I see Will pull up and she runs out to his car waving bye to me. I hear my name being called and pay for Tobias's lunch. I decide to walk the few blocks to Tobias's work since it's not that far. I'm almost to his work when I notice the same guy that I have seen all day walking down the street. Is he following me? I walk a little faster and when I see his office I almost run in there.

"Whoa there what's wrong?" He says and I sigh in relief.

"Umm. Nothing just paranoid I guess." I say and look over my shoulder. He looks at me concerned but I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back almost instantly and places his hands on my hips. I pull back and smile at him. I left the bag with the pasta and he smiles and hand it to him. He walks back to his personal office and I sit on his desk.

"This smells and looks so good" he says and I laugh

"It tastes amazing"

"So are you going to explain to me why you almost sprinted in here?" he asks raising his eyebrows and I look at my hands.

"It's nothing really. It's just I kept seeing this man everywhere I went today and got a little freaked" I say not meeting his eyes. I feel Tobias hand lift my chin and I see his eyes soften. I lean my head into his shoulder and breathe in his smell. He smells like vanilla and I melt into him. He chuckles and I look at him confused.

"What?" he smiles down at me.

"You smelling me" he says and I feel my face blush.

"Oh shut up" I say slapping his chest and he pulls me into a hug.

"Tris I love you and promise to protect you from anything and everything" he says and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too" and pull his lips to mine. He smiles into the kiss and after a few minutes I pull away and let him eat his food. I hear the bell ring in the store and Tobias sighs.

"I'll be right back" he says kissing me and I sit back down on his desk. I look at the security cameras to see who is here and it's the same man that has been following me. I quietly step out of the room and I can hear their conversation.

"Hello welcome to Divergent Designs what can I do for you today?" Tobias says and I smile at how professional he can be.

"I was wondering if Tris was here?" he says and I pale. How did I not recognize him before? Al was my stalker in high school and I thought Caleb dealt with him.

"Why would you want to know?" Tobias asks and I can hear his Four voice coming into play.

"She was a friend in high school and I thought I saw her come in here" Al says and I sigh. I should have known he was the one following me all day. Al has been obsessed with me ever since sophomore year.

"I will go get her" Tobias says and I can feel my breathing pick up. Tobias sees me in the hallway in he is confused.

"Hey someone from high school is here for you." He says and I run my hand through my hair.

"Tobias he is the one that has been following me all day" I say and his jaw clinches. I grab his hand and walk up to the front. Al sees me and walks up to give me a hug but I sock him in the face.

"Al, remember what happened the last time you came near me? Leave me alone I don't like you and never will!" I scream and Al face hardens and he pushes me. I fall to the floor and I see Tobias punching the shit out of Al. I put a hand on Tobias shoulder and he looks at me and his eyes soften.

"Al you need to leave and quit following me or I will get a restraining order" I say and Al holds his bloody nose.

"Tris I will get you one day" he says storming out and I see Tobias's hand busted and his lip busted.

"Are you okay?" I say ruining my thumb over his bottom lip and he laughs.

"I think I should be asking you if you're okay" and I chuckle.

"Yeah just a little shaken, I'm guessing you want to know what happened" I say and he kisses me and I sigh.

"Well, sophomore Al switched schools. He hung out with all my friends but we never became friends. It just started with him following me everywhere and being where ever I was. Then it got worst junior year. I he was around every corner and I would see him outside my window at night. I told Caleb and he thought I was just being crazy and paranoid. This continued senior year and it hit the breaking point. I caught I would see Al in my room when I was asleep. There was one night and I just got out of the shower and I saw Al standing in my closet. I screamed and Caleb came running into my room. That night Caleb beat the shit out of him and when he was arrested I went in my closet and found his camera. He had a bunch of pictures of me and most of them were of my half naked. His parents sent him to boarding school and I haven't seen him until today" I say and rub my hands through my hair.

"Tris I love you and I will protect you from him" Tobias says taking my hand and I smile at him. For the next hour I sat on Tobias's desk watching him work on my designs. I feel my phone vibrate and see it's from Chris.

**Chris: Hey I'm about to leave Will's apartment to get you ready for tonight**

Tris: Okie, I'm still with Four. I will head home in a few you know where the key is.

**Chris: Yep, under the cliché.**

Tris: Ha-ha, I know.

I continue texting Chris and I start to feel Tobias gaze on me. I look up and see him leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask

"You just look so sexy" he says and I laugh.

''You know I'm not sexy"

"Tris, you are beautiful, sexy, amazing, smart, and I love you" he says standing up and walking over to me. I gentle cups if hands on my cheeks and kisses me softly yet passionately. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands find their way into his hair. His hands are on my waist and he slowly raises my shirt. I usually my fear starts to take over but it doesn't, but we can't not here and now. I pull away and Tobias face looks concerned "I'm sorry" he says resting his forehead on mine. I kiss him again and smile.

"I have to go and get ready for tonight. Chris is on her way to the house" I say and he smiles.

"I love you. Have Chris get you ready by 6" he says and kisses me.

"I love you too" I grab my bags and leave the office and walk to my car parked down from the café.

* * *

"Can you please tell me where he is taking me?" I ask Chris and she shake her head finishing last minute touch ups on my make-up.

"All I'm going to tell you is that you will love it" she says and I groan. Chris dressed me into denim high-wasted shorts, red crop top, an oversized black cardigan and black combat boots. My hair is down and wavy and she did light make up to make it look natural. I look at my watch and see its 6pm.

"Thank you Chris, you did an amazing job" I say and she smiles.

"You're welcome, I'm gonna go Will and I are having a movie night" she says grabbing her bag and walking down stairs.

"Remember to use a condom!" I yell and I hear her laugh.

"Always, that goes for you too!" she shouts and I laugh. I hear Tobias's truck pull up the drive way.

"Honey I'm home" I hear him yell and I laugh walking down the stairs.

"Never do that ever again" I say and give him a kiss.

"You look amazing. I'm gonna change and I grab a few things." He says giving me a kiss and heading upstairs. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. I hear a lot of noise and I see a monster of blankets and pillows walking down the stairs.

"Umm, Tobias what are you doing?" I ask

"Just grabbing a few things for out date" he says and walks outside and throws them in the bed of his truck with a bunch of other pillows and blankets. I see a picnic basket in the back and I smile.

"Are you ready?" he asks and I nod. He helps me get into his monstrous truck and he drives to an empty field at the back of the property. He parks in the middle of the field and makes the bed of the truck comfy with the pillows and blankets. He turns the radio on and music plays in the background while we the picnic he packed.

"Tobias this is amazing" I say giving him a kiss.

**(Smut begins here)**

"I'm glad you think so" he says and I grab some grapes. I throw a grape at his face and he catches it in his mouth. We end up having a competition on who can catch the most grapes in their mouth and he ends up winning. We lay under the stars and I know I want Tobias now. I straddle him and kiss him. His hands go to my waist and my hands rest on his chest. He sits up and pulls his shirt over his head and I run my hands over his abs. Tobias start kissing my neck and I pull his lips back to mine. His hands slide up my waist and I left my arms up. He pulls my crop top off and looks at me and I start to feel a little self-conscious.

"Beautiful" he says and I start to kiss him again and his hands go up to the back of my bra. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"Tobias I'm ready and I want you" I say and kiss him again. He unclips my bra and I pull it off. His hands softly massage my breast. This feels nothing like how it did with Eric or Peter. Tobias is gentle and caring and I love him. I start to done do his pants and he flips us over so he is on top. I help pull his pants off and I can see the bulge in his boxers. He kisses my neck and down to my breast. He softly place kisses on my boob while the other softly massages the other. The feeling is indescribable and I never knew it could feel like this. He pulls my shorts off and I'm glad Chris took me to get a bikini wax last week and she put me in a black thong. He slips a finger inside me and I gasp at the feeling. He starts to pump his finger in and out and he sticks another finger in me. I pull down his boxers and grasp his hard dick. He is about 9 inches long and I start to pump my hand up and down. He stops kissing me and pulls my thong off. He spreads my legs and then sticks his tongue inside of me. He starts sucking on my nubbin and starts fingering me again. I start to feel a buildup of pleasure inside of me and my hands grab his hair to keep him going. The pumps two fingers in me and sucking on my clitoris and I feel a wave of pleasure come over me. I bring Tobias's lips back to mine and I can taste myself on his lips. I push him so I'm on top and grasp his penis. He moans and looks at me in the eye.

"Tris you don't have to" he says and I smile.

"I want to" I say and start to kiss him again. I kiss my way down his chest and lightly kiss is dick. I know he isn't going to fit all the way in my mouth. I make up the extra space with my hand and start to suck his dick. Soon I feel his dick start to twitch in my mouth and I know what's going to happen but I keep going.

"Tris, I'm going to cum" He says between breaths and I feel something salty and sticky in my mouth. It taste gross and I spit it out over the side of the truck. He pulls me into a kiss and I smile.

"You are truly amazing." he says and pulls his lips down to mine.

"Tobias I need you. I want you" I say in between kisses. He gets up and goes to grab something out of the truck. He comes back and I see a condom in his hands and he starts to kiss me again.

"Are you sure Tris?" he asks looking in my eyes and I nod.

"Tell me if you want to stop or it hurts too much" he says and I nod. He puts the condom on and hovers over me so he isn't crushing me. He lines himself up to my entrance and I nod telling him I'm ready. He slowly enters me and I don't feel any pain and then he goes in deeper and a wave of pain hits me. I grab his ass to stop him and squeeze me eyes shut. I look at him through my blurry vision and I see pain in his eyes. It's just a pinching feeling and I move my hips.

"Tris" he says and I kiss him.

"Go slow" I say and he starts to thrust in me slowly. Soon the pinching feeling goes away and it's amazing now.

"Faster" I say in between breathes and he complies. I start moaning his names and I feel the familiar build up inside of me.

"Tobias…Tob-"I say when a wave a pleasure hits me and I feel myself clinch against him. Soon I feel him twitch inside of me.

"Tris…Oh Fuck…Tris" he says and he reaches his peek. He kisses me and pull himself out of me. He pulls a blanket over us and we lay and look at the stars.

"I love you Tris"

"I love you too" I say and rest my head on his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer I don't own divergent or any of the characters all credit goes to Veronica Roth.**_

_Previously…_

_"I love you Tris"_

_"I love you too" I say and rest my head on his chest._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the sun shining in my face and Tobias arms wrapped around me. I smile as I remember what happened last night. I look at Tobias and see him staring down at me "Hey sleepy head".

"Have you been watching me sleep?" I ask and he smiles.

"Creeper" I say and he laughs.

"What time is it?" I ask looking for my phone. He grabs his boxers and pulls them on and hops out of the bed.

"Quarter passed 8" he says looking at his phone. I sit up and hug the blanket to my chest and Tobias tosses me my crop top. We get dressed and drive back to the house.

"Want to join me in the shower?" I ask and he throws me over his shoulder and carries us upstairs. He turns on the shower and pulls me into a kiss. We get in the shower and he starts to massage my shoulders and I lean my head back. After a while I turn around and pull his lips to mine. He lifts me up and I wrap legs around his waist. He pushes me up against the wall so he isn't holding all my weight and starts kissing my neck.

"I need you Tobias" I whisper in his ear and he kisses me again.

"I don't have a condom Tris" He says and I pull his lips back to mine.

"I'm on birth control" and he aligns himself to my entrance. He thrust himself in me and there is no pain just pleasure. He goes in deep than he did last night and I can start to feel pressure build up inside of me. He thrust get faster and moans escape my lips. My hands claw his back and shake uncontrollably as I reach my peek and his thrust gets faster. I feel him start to twitch and a strange feeling inside of me. He pulls out of me and sets me back down and I hold onto him as I don't trust my legs to keep me up.

"You are truly amazing and I'm so lucky to have you" he says and I smile "I love you".

"I love you too" he washes my hair and I wash his. We get dressed and I start to make breakfast.

"What are you doing today?" he asks resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arm around my waist as I make eggs.

"Well my parents are having a dinner party tonight and we have to go" I say

"When were you going to tell me?" he asks and I try not to look at him.

"Later today" I say and he laughs.

"So like 15 minutes before we had to go, what do you not want me to go?" he says looking hurt.

"No, it's not like that high class doctors and businessmen smoking cigars and a bunch of judgmental snobby women." I say and he laughs. I slap his chest and he mocks hurt.

"I'm going to go see Whiskey you can come if you want" I say pulling on my boots.

"I will come when I finish this delicious breakfast" he mumbles and I walk out the door. I walk into the barn and grab his halter and lead rope. I whistle for him to come and I see Rain standing under the big tree. Rain is a paint quarter horse I rescued two weeks ago and she has taken a liking to Whiskey. I see a small figure running round her and I can't believe my eyes. Whiskey comes trotting up to me with Rain right behind him. I see a little buckskin baby that looks like she just given birth to her last night. I see Tobias walk out of the house and I run and grab another halter.

"Hey do you need help with anything?" he asks and I turn around.

"Yeah, put Whiskey's halter on while I get Rain out. She had a surprise baby last night" I say grabbing some treats and Tobias looks at me wide eye.

"Come on you can help me name her" I say grabbing his hand and walking down to the gate. I walk up to Rain and she is still unsure about people but lets me put a halter on her. Tobias already has Whiskey and is walking him out of the gate. He puts Whiskey in his stall and I put Rain in a big stall for her and the baby. Tobias comes and wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I pour some mare and foal feed into a bucket and give it to Rain and try to coax the little baby to come to me. Tobias walks in behind me and squats down and I walk out to grab my phone. When I come back I see Tobias petting the little baby and snap a quick picture.

"She really likes you" I say and he looks up at me.

"She is really adorable" he says and I smile.

"So what do you want to name her?" I ask watching him play with the little baby horse.

"Makala" he says and it cute.

"What does it mean?" I ask and he smiles.

"Surprise or miracle" he says and it's perfect. He walks out and he kisses me. I hand him an apple and walk towards Whiskey's stall. I let him out and Tobias walks over to him and gives him the apple. I hop on Whiskey's back and Tobias just smiles at me.

"What?" I ask and his smile gets even bigger.

"You just look so sexy when you're riding horses." He says and I laugh.

"Well maybe you would look even sexier" he looks at me confused.

"If your sister can ride him bareback then you can ride him bareback" I say and he shakes his head.

"When my sister is riding him you are holding her in place" he says and I laugh.

"You aren't going to be downing anything crazy except sitting on his back. Plus you have ridden before it's just without a saddle." I say and he gulps.

"Look I'll show you how to get on. You put your left hand above his withers on his mane and your right hand a little below his withers. Then you jump and push up with your arms and swing your leg over" I say while showing him. I hop back down and he looks a little scared.

"Look come with me" I say and walk outside the barn with him and Whiskey following.

"Look jump on the tie post first to get a little practice" I say and he looks at me like I'm crazy. I smile at him and he does it with ease. "See you're a natural" I say and he hops down.

"Now I will hold Whiskey while you hop on" I say and he goes to jump on. He looks like a real cowboy instead of a city boy and very sexy. I hand him the lead rope and hop on Whiskey's back behind Tobias. We walk round the barn and I see Dad's Sister Aunt Sarah coming up the driveway. I hop off Whiskey and tell Tobias I will be right back. I run up to Aunt Sarah and give her a hug.

"Tris how are you?" she asks and I see Abby getting out of the car. I give Abby a hug "I'm great. You?"

"Great, Abby couldn't stop talking about how excited she is to see you and Whiskey" she says and I smile. Abby is 8 years old and has Down syndrome. She is a smart funny girl but can be very shy.

"Hey Abby do you want to meet someone really special to me?" I ask and she nods her head. I grab her hand and wave bye to Aunt Sarah and walk back over to Tobias. Tobias has already hopped down and walks towards us smiling.

"Four I would like you to meet my cousin Abby" I say "Abby this is the special person I wanted you to meet" Abby looks up at Tobias and hides behind me. Tobias squats down in front of her and gives a small smile and holds out his hand. She blushes and lightly shakes it.

"I'm Four and it's a pleasure to meet you" he says and she looks up at me. I nod and she gives him a hug.

"I'm Abby" she says and still is hugging him. Tobias just lifts her up and spins her around and she laughs. This is the first time she taken a liking to anyone very quickly.

"Abby would you like to see a baby horse" I say and she screams and starts telling Tobias how much she loves horses. Tobias just looks at me and I shrug. When we walk into the barn Tobias picks her up so she can see over the stall door. When her eyes land on Makala her eyes go wide and her mouth drops to the floor. After Abby telling us on what she learn about horses and how last summer, Aunt Sarah let her go to a special riding camp, we walk inside house. My mother smiles when she sees Abby on Tobias's shoulders and I shrug. I help my mom with some cooking while Tobias sits next to my dad reading the sports sections of the newspaper.

"So Tris are you going to introduce Four to your Aunt?" My mother says and My Aunt raises her eyebrow.

"Aunt Sarah this is Four my boyfriend" I say and Tobias looks up when he hears his name "Four this is my Dad's sister Aunt Sarah"

"You can call me Sarah and how come I never heard about this one Andrew?" my Aunt says and I'm confused.

"Wait you tell her about my relationships?" I ask scared of what he could have told her. He must see the scared look in my eye because he shakes his head.

"The reason I haven't told you about this one is because he hasn't done anything wrong to my baby girl and he is a gentleman. Plus I like him and I only talk to her about how rude, stupid, or arrogant boys you have dated in the past" he says and I'm relieved. I give my dad a hug and kiss Tobias and he pulls me into his lap. We listen to my parents and aunt talk and catch up.

* * *

I change into long sleeve gold embroidered black vintage dress that comes to mid-thigh with black pumps. I put my hair into a bun and my make-up look natural. Tobias is in black dress pants with a dark grey button down and a black tie. We walk back to the main house and there are already a lot people inside.

"Tris I need you to entertain the guest while your father and I finish getting ready" she says from inside the kitchen.

"Mom I haven't played the piano in over a year. I don't think it will sound very good" I say and she smiles.

"Tris you are an amazing piano player and singer. Your finger will remember everything" she says and I sigh.

"Fine" I say and I spot Tobias talking to Zeke in the corner of the room. I walk over to the piano and pull out some music that I have had over the years. I just listen to what my mother said and let my fingers do the talking. I start playing and everyone stops talking and turns towards me. I'm deep into playing that I ignore all the stares and keep on playing. After I finish the first song everyone claps and I look up and see Tobias eyes wide and mouth on the floor and Zeke smirking. I continue playing songs until I see my mom and dad come down the stairs and finish up. I bow and everyone claps and I walk over to a smile Tobias and a smirking Zeke.

"How come you never told me you played the piano?" he says giving me a hug and I laugh.

"It just never came up and I surprised you never asked about the piano in the first place" I say giving him and kiss and Zeke a hug.

"I thought your mother played it or something but you play absolutely incredible." He says and pulls me into another kiss. We talk to a bunch of my father coworkers and some of my parents closet friends. I introduce Tobias to them and they loved him. Tobias and Zeke left to go get some more wine from the cellar and a man comes up to me that I have never meet before.

"You are a remarkable pianist" he says

"Thank you"

"How rude of me I'm Marcus Eaton. I'm here with Jeanine Matthews you may know her" he says and clinch my fist and try to control my anger. I notice that Tobias and his dad have the same eyes.

"I'm Tris and yes I do know Jeanine and I'm not buying your gentlemen act and I know what you really do to your wife and child." I say and start to walk away. He grabs my wrist and grips it very hard. It's definitely is going to leave a bruise. His face is hard as ice and I glare at him.

"Let me go" I say and he smiles wickedly at me. He drags me into the kitchen and I just pray someone comes into the kitchen soon. I try pulling my wrist free but his grip just tightens. I slap him when we finally stop and his eyes go black. He smacks me in the face and I fall to the ground.

"Get the fuck out of my house" I say and he laughs.

"What does my son see in you? You are tiny built like a 12 year old, ugly, and a whore" he says and I hold my head.

"I know what you did to him Marcus and I have seen the scars on his back. You need to get the fuck out of my house before I show everyone the real you" I say standing and getting in his face. He towers over me and I can see him trying to control his temper.

"What are you doing here? Tobias said you hate the south with a passion" I say and he smirks.

"I do hate the dumbass redneck that you so call love but I read that Tobias opened a business and wanted to come see my son. I took the opportunity when my friend Jeanine was coming down here for meetings and invited me to this lovely party." He says

"Well I know Tobias wants nothing to do with you so you need to leave" I say pointing towards the door. He punches me in the face and I start to see black spots.

"Tell Tobias I will be seeing him soon" he says and walks out the back door. I lean my back against the counter and touch my hand to my eye. I can already feel it starting to swell and I slowly stand up and walk to the freezer. I grab a bag of peas and hold it to my face and it stings. I sit on the bar stool and I try to figure out a way to explain this to Tobias. I go down the back hallway that leads up stairs and into my old room. I look in the mirror and she my eye is already turning black and there is a red hand print across my cheek. I wipe of my make-up and reapply it and try to cover the bruise. You can barely tell I have a black eye and take some pain medicine. I walk down stairs and see a worried Tobias talking to my dad. When he sees me I can see relief fill his eyes and he smiles. I walk up to him and he pulls me into a kiss and a hug. My dad smiles at us and introduces us to one of his friends.

"Tris, Four this is Master Sargent Thompson" my dad says pointing to the tall black man in military uniform " Master Sargent this is my daughter Tris and her boyfriend Four" we shake his hand

"You can call me Lucas and Andrew has told me so much about you Tris" he says

"Well my dad told me some interesting stories about you" I say and my dad and Lucas start talking again and I notice Tobias staring at my eye. I grab my wrist and it hurts when my hand touches it and I wince. Tobias eyes are filled with concern and he excuses us. He leads me into the kitchen and I groan. Why does everyone want to talk in the kitchen?

"Tris let me see your wrist" he says and I play stupid.

"Why?" I ask sounding confused and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm not stupid and you can trust me Tris now let me see your wrist" he say and I look down. I pull up my sleeve and see a black hand print bruise and I see his jaw clinch.

"Who did this to you" he says put a hand on my cheek and I wince away in pain. God damn it why does everything have to hurt.

"Tris was it Peter?" he asks and I shake my head. I sit down on the bar stool and I feel tears start to fall. He wipes the tears away and I yelp in pain when he rubs my black eye. A hurt look crosses his face and pulls me into a hug.

"Tris please tell what happened" he says and I take a deep breath.

"While you were getting wine with Zeke a man came up to me. Marcus was here" I say and Tobias breath hitches and fist clinch.

"Did he do this to you?" he ask trying to control his anger.

"When he told me who it was I didn't by the whole gentlemen act and told him I knew how he treated his wife and child. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen. I told him to let go and he didn't so I slapped him. He smacked me across the face. I told him to get the fuck out of my house and he just laughed. Said he was here to see you and I told him that you would never want to see him again and to leave then he punched me in the face and said to tell you that he will see you soon" I say

"I'm going to kill him" he says

"Tobias what do you see in me?" I ask and he looks confused.

"Why do you ask? Tris what else did he say?" he ask and I look down.

"Nothing it's stupid"

"It can't be stupid if you ask me"

"He said I'm tiny, built like a 12 year old, ugly, and a whore" I say looking at my hands and Tobias sighs.

"Tris I love you and you are none of those things. You are smart, beautiful, brave, kind, sexy" he said whispering the sexy part in my ear. I pull his lips to mine and kiss him passionately. Tobias goes to tell my mother and father that I'm tired and we are going to leave early. We walk back to our house and I take off my make-up and my eye is swollen and black. I walk out looking down at the ground and Tobias lifts my chin up. I look at him and I see anger and hurt in his eyes.

"If he ever touches you again he is a dead man" Tobias says and I kiss him. I grab one of his shirts and slip it on and he just wears his boxers to bed. I curl my head on his chest and fall asleep.


End file.
